


【卜岳】MAMA

by Foucusonyourlove



Category: Celebrities & Real People - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 17:22:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 36,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17471741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foucusonyourlove/pseuds/Foucusonyourlove





	1. Chapter 1

夜场男孩AU/带娃/设定可结婚的乌托邦（主要是出柜剧情实在讲腻了）

 

 

卜凡第一次去“星辉”这样的高级会所，真的是被吓到了。要不是他的几个亲师兄搞单身派对硬把他拉来快活，他是不敢来的——他在桌角摸到一张酒水单，第一页只有一些花里胡哨的特调鸡尾酒名字，没有价格，他看着战战兢兢犹犹豫豫掀到第二页要了个“镭射玫瑰”，收到李振洋揶揄的眼光：“真要点这个？”

卜凡缩了缩脖子：“这个很贵吗？”

李振洋晃了晃杯里的芝华士似笑非笑，“物有所值吧。”

结果‘端’上来是一个花枝招展的女孩，揽着卜凡的脖子就坐在他大腿上，卜凡下意识地腿一岔，差点儿把人姑娘摔个屁股墩儿，赶紧伸手扶住。李洋发出鹅叫一般抽筋的爆笑。卜凡恼羞成怒，合着“镭射玫瑰”是这里女孩的艺名。李洋拍拍自己身旁的沙发，“妹妹你到这边坐，别惊吓着我凡弟弟哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。”

这也不是什么见不得人的事——李振洋挥挥手，夜场都有陪酒的女孩儿，靠酒水销售提成，又不是给客人睡的。李振洋点点她的肩膀，“星辉的男孩儿和女孩儿都是千挑万选的，英语比你都溜。像这个妹妹，以前是击剑运动员，看不出来吧？还拿过奖牌，是不是？”玫瑰妹妹乖巧地斟酒，把提子剥了皮递到李振洋嘴边。“没有，洋哥，只拿过亚锦赛的第四名。”卜凡差点惊掉了下巴。

李振洋他们几个毕业了的又陆续点了几个女孩儿，整个长条沙发上变得很挤，卜凡局促地夹着腿，不知道上哪儿去。李振洋让他在这几个女孩儿里挑一个合眼的陪，每个姑娘都穿着漂亮吊带或者抹胸的小短裙，肩背的肌肤蹭着卜凡。他尴尬地左右看看，真诚问道：“我能找个男的陪吗？”

李振洋再次爆发出鹅叫，笑得从小沙发靠背上跌下去，上气不接下气：不愧是我弟！牛逼！

李振洋也是看卜凡被女生围着实在害羞，真的给他叫了男孩儿。很快就有一个个子高挑的男生进来，奶茶色的丝绸衬衣扣子开到胸口，领子上别着一个金属的名牌。卜凡辨认了一下上面的字迹直皱眉头，这班经理有病吧，给人取些什么名字。一会儿镭射玫瑰一会儿粉红射线的。

这个男人眼妆画得有点重，眼睛亮晶晶的不算很大，黑色的眼线显出两分妖媚。柔声细语地问他，先生点什么酒？ 他纤长的脖子伸过来，俯首听卜凡说话。卜凡喉结滚动两下，“我不会喝酒，你陪我说说话行吗。”

男人没忍住笑了一下，李振洋插嘴说，“你俩上边上唠去，消费一块算我的这儿哈。”这位“粉红射线”先生轻车熟路伸手拎起来一瓶低度，夹着两个杯子到窗边坐，反倒是比卜凡还像客人。

“粉……那个……”

“叫我岳岳吧，我叫岳岳。”男人又笑了一下。他笑起来眼睛就眯成一条缝，卜凡注意到他有一颗小虎牙。他说话的时候不自觉地会吐舌头，像在舔食自己的唇膏。两人没有什么话聊，卜凡坐在高脚凳上挖薰衣草冰淇淋吃，岳明辉有一下没一下地用吃甜品的小叉子去戳泡在酒杯里的草莓。

“为啥要在杯子里放草莓呢？这玩意儿泡着能好喝？”问出口卜凡又后悔，这么多嘴，显得很外行。但岳明辉没有轻视这种求知精神，指他看桌上其他女孩的杯子，“你看，也有放樱桃的，陪酒的时候人多酒杂，各个人都在自己杯子放点东西作标记，免得喝错嘛。”

卜凡感觉又学到了冷知识，很认真地思索。岳明辉看他这个严肃劲儿，就想逗他，“你知道我为啥选草莓吗？”卜凡脑子都被冰淇淋冻木了，摇摇头。岳明辉大笑：因为个儿大呗！他伸出手比比划划的，“杯子的容积是固定的，我放个大草莓就能少喝一口酒。很鸡贼吧？”在这种环境里用‘容积’这种书面语非常神经，让人牙酸，他语言体系里的书卷气像个乳臭未干的高中生。卜凡点点头，“对，就像我妈在马桶的水箱里放俩砖头能省水一个道理。”岳明辉伸腿在桌子底下踢他一脚，有你这么比喻的吗。

“还有什么躲酒的招吗？我学习学习。”

岳明辉支着脑袋靠在沙发扶手上，“都是小技俩，偷偷往外泼呗，要么半场出去催吐。最主要还是靠练。你们应酬跟我们不一样啊，你们是糊弄着少喝，我们是要尽可能多开一瓶是一瓶。”

“你们也不容易。”

“都一样，活着都不容易。”

卜凡伸手握住他的膝盖，“说真的，哥哥，你叫什么名字？”

“有那么重要吗？”

“我想知道你的名字。”

岳明辉不回答，他的流苏耳坠在灯光底下一晃一晃。“下次有机会再告诉你吧。”

卜凡明知道这是他拉回头客的话术，可还是被他狡黠的笑容牢牢抓住。

卜凡掏出手机来开始打游戏，岳明辉没事做，双手捧着杯子嘬吸管。陪酒的男孩儿上工不允许带手机，怕录音拍照给客人招惹是非。他实在无聊，冷冷淡淡地看着卜凡在屏幕里征伐。他的口红印在吸管上，被咬得脏兮兮。

 

等李洋这桌散，差不多已经是后半夜两点半，把这群少爷打发走，岳明辉也该下班了。他其实本该是1点整准时收工，可李洋这群人太能闹，生生把他拖到后半夜。卜凡都犯困了，磕头打盹的，枕着岳明辉的肩膀睡着了都不知道。

师兄们开车继续走了，去通宵撒野。卜凡头痛欲裂，就后悔和这群人出来。他征询岳明辉的意见，问他要不要去喝咖啡，岳明辉婉言谢绝了，“我已经下班了，先生。”

这个点公交地铁早就停运了，岳明辉有一辆小电动车，能晃晃悠悠从市区骑到南郊。这车是二手的，电瓶有点不给劲儿，不够打一个来回，次次还要在“星辉”的车库里充电。卜凡抄着兜看他把小车推出来，死皮赖脸要他捎自己一段。岳明辉掏出手机来，“我帮您约个车。”

 

家门打开，岳明辉摸黑脱外套挂好。家里没有一丝热气儿，他才想起来上班前没关窗。

他赶紧去把窗子合上，窗页推拉的声音有点吵。沙发里迷迷糊糊的一声：“妈妈？”

岳明辉心疼得眼睛发酸，“妈妈在这儿，在这儿。”

他不是个合格的妈妈。他因为工作的关系，上班的日子总是凌晨才回来，小孩儿等他等到在沙发上睡着，他再把孩子抱回床上，脱鞋，脱袜子。他有时候喝得有点醉，忘记把小孩外套扒下来，就整个塞进被窝。孩子被搬动醒了，搂着他的脖子糯糯叫一声妈妈，他心里酸酸热热，想亲亲儿子额头，又想起来嘴唇上软烂的口红，只能用手掌摸摸他的头发，点点小孩圆圆的鼻尖儿，直起腰来去卫生间卸妆。

他做这一行也完全是机缘巧合。他原先也是一坐办公室普通白领，工资不高，胜在稳定，一人吃饱全家不饿，无亲无故地飘着还觉得自己挺潇洒。有了孩子就不一样，一个月纸尿裤钱就要上千，他头脑很灵，不坐班的日子也去会所做点别的——不是特别光彩的副业。譬如业余时间帮隔壁大学的本科生代写学年论文，又譬如专在2~3点去附近会所各个包房兜售一圈蜂蜜绿茶和老酸奶。这个点儿贵客们正喝得头晕脑胀，需要醒醒酒，几千块的酒都点了，他的酸奶卖70一杯也没人有意见。这也都是打游击，巧了被逮住一次，经理说要介绍他入行。

他入行在的那家店待遇不咋地，总有客人手脚不干净，有一回还试图给他下“料”，每天斡旋得身心俱疲。幸好有一位朋友牵线搭桥才去了“星辉”。他条件比较好，相貌清秀，本科985，英语还挺不错，“星辉”给他的薪酬很丰厚。他就正式改行了。岳明辉是敞亮人，没什么心理障碍，干一行敬一行。

好就好在这份工作一周只需要上三天班，剩下的时间留给岳明辉扮演一个好妈妈。他冲了澡，略长的头发挽起来，滴滴答答地湿着，就着油烟机上昏黄的小灯窸窸窣窣给儿子准备第二天的便当。

你不应当苛求他，他也是第一次当妈妈，他记不住儿子的鞋码也是情有可原。四五岁的小孩一天一个样儿，像早春抽芽的小苗，长得特别快，但那杆儿很脆。孩子夜里睡梦中惊醒腿疼得直哭，岳明辉总以为他是疯跑玩太累了腿抽筋，听店里的客人唠起儿子，才第一次听说好像小孩抽筋腿痛是因为缺钙。他做妈妈总是内疚，又不懂得细水长流的道理，东一榔头西一棒槌地补偿一下。他马马虎虎不太注意，没过几个月小孩裤腿又遮不住脚踝了，周末集中带儿子去买一堆衣服，还没等穿过一遍来，又小了，打包一下再送人。

 

他对宝宝很溺爱，没有原则，小孩子撒娇他就不知道如何是好。他知道小宝缺爱，但不知道怎样做严父，零下十几度北风猎猎的大冬天说买冰淇淋也顺着，小孩贪嘴接连吃两支，夜里发烧，他又急急抱着去医院。风寒感冒加急性肠胃炎，连挂了三天水才算完。大夫埋怨他，你们小年轻带孩子太不负责任，他垂着头一句都不敢顶嘴。

小宝开窍有点晚，幼儿园里在教个位数加法的时候他就混混沌沌的。统一发放幼儿教具小塑料棍，其他的孩子都会掰着棍儿数数，小宝对此兴趣缺缺，拿棍儿去捅蚂蚁窝。儿子考不及格岳明辉也舍不得打骂，家长会回来只自己愁得攥着卷子偷偷抹眼泪——他上学的时候成绩很好，只是想不通为什么教不出来。他养儿子养得好慌乱。

岳明辉也好想再给孩子找个真正的“妈妈”，或者“爸爸”也行。但是小宝很不配合——在这方面小宝反而展现出惊人的敏锐和早慧，会看人下菜，领地意识极强，每一个在家里留宿过的客人鞋子里都被灌过豆瓣酱。岳明辉往后交的男女朋友都不敢往家领了，免得小宝不踏实。

所以可以想象岳明辉看见小宝被卜凡抱着上楼的时候有多震惊。小孩眼泪汪汪地死死搂着这个陌生人的脖子，卜凡脸上的震惊不亚于岳明辉：这是你的小孩？

岳明辉道了谢，把孩子接过来，就是默认了。他更警惕的是卜凡出现得精准又突然，“你怎么知道我住这儿？”

“我来看房的，一进院子就看见你儿子让狗撵得嗷嗷哭。能不能注意点儿了，咬了抓了还得去打疫苗。”

岳明辉松了一口气，他不是没见过胡搅蛮缠的客人，除了夜场工作场合还想保持私人联系的斯托卡，扒了他既往情史电话号码家庭地址，吓得他连夜搬家。他怕自己工作环境特殊，人际关系复杂牵连到儿子，甚至不敢住在星辉附近。会所里知道他有小孩的也就只有老板和领班的姐姐。

卜凡应该不是刻意要窥探他的私生活，凑巧罢了。岳明辉松了一口气，脸色缓和许多，摇着孩子随口寒暄：“你要搬家？这地段其实不咋地。”

“我在东塍找了个实习，这不图房子便宜离公司近么。先住着呗，要是能转正再说吧。”

岳明辉笑了一下，“那就祝你早日转正吧。”他单手托着小孩的屁股，以一种极其扭曲的姿势用另一只手把钥匙捅进门锁里拧开。他手臂上繁复的花纹底下爆出起起伏伏的青筋，他柔软又剽悍，像一个稀碎的精致的危险品。

卜凡看得有点愣了，他的“谢谢”还卡在喉咙里没说出来，木门已经咔哒一声地合上了。岳明辉长出一口气，脱力地倚在门板上。

小宝捧着岳明辉的脸说：妈妈，你的耳朵热热。

 

卜凡是一个好邻居，作息很规矩，没有恶习，夜里也不会叮叮当当地搞出噪音。他猛一看浓眉大眼面相凶悍，可一开口又一派热情自来熟，但仔细寻摸寻摸似乎并不爱热闹，人很安静，规规矩矩地上班下班。有时他去赶早班车的时候正碰上岳明辉回家，两人在走廊擦肩而过，互相点头致意，再没有更多交流了。卜凡对岳明辉的了解都是来自街坊邻居的闲谈，“小岳还是个留洋回来的研究生，模样也好，人也体贴。要不是带着个拖油瓶也不会找不着对象。”

他们住这老式的公寓，是员工单身宿舍一类的构造，横着一排一模一样的单间，户型很老，厨房和水槽就在阳台旁。租的房子嘛，房东不让钻孔凿墙装外挂机，各家为了乘凉，门窗都是大开的，隔着门帘，能看见各家影影绰绰的生活。

卜凡离家很早，对吃很讲究，在做饭上擅钻研，一到下午六点来钟，炒菜的香味就隔着窗纱钻进岳明辉鼻子里。

岳明辉不善于做饭，没研究过什么花样儿，来回来去只会一手炖煮，不论荤素什么都熬成糊糊，胜在做得多，手法算熟练。小宝懂事，喂一口就吃一口，从小没抱怨过，但卜凡做饭实在太香了，酸甜的汁儿咕嘟咕嘟冒着幸福的泡泡，小宝咂咂嘴，“妈妈，我想吃糖醋鱼。” 岳明辉把最后一碗底饭匆匆扒进嘴里，“你赶紧吃，我要刷碗了，明天下班给你买，乖。”

小宝把盘子一推，“我现在就要吃。” 岳明辉一股邪火窜到嗓子眼，他着急上晚班，去学校接了孩子做好饭，马上就得奔“星辉”去了，哪里还有时间去给他弄糖醋鱼？

“你吃不吃？”

小孩也上劲了，“不吃。”

岳明辉没工夫和他掰扯，把小碗夺过来，“不吃饿着。” 小宝嘴巴一瘪，攥着小勺子委屈得嚎啕大哭。他不明白为什么妈妈今天格外地不讲情面。以往都是他撒个娇就依，或者他耍个小脾气，亲亲哄哄就好了的，可岳明辉直截了当地剥夺了他吃晚饭的权利。小宝哭起来是雷声大雨点儿小，示威的成分大于难过，岳明辉刷着碗被他搅合得心烦意乱。正要发作，他的好邻居来敲门了。

盛夏，卜凡单穿着一件背心还是满头大汗，紧张地蹭蹭额角，撩起纱帘来，递过一只海碗。“鱼做多了，不知道你们家小孩儿能不能吃……” 见岳明辉一手洗洁精泡沫，卜凡自动把碗拿进来放在餐桌上。岳明辉过意不去，冲了手在围裙上擦擦，赶紧过来接，“不好意思啊，这么麻烦你。小宝，说谢谢哥哥。”小宝哭得直打嗝，抽抽噎噎地道谢。

卜凡笑了，“哥哥，你这是占我便宜啊。你是小宝他爸，我是小宝他哥？这辈分不合适。”

岳明辉把围裙一摘，给卜凡倒了杯水，“嗨，这不是怕叫叔叔把您叫老了么。” 卜凡已经蹲下身去逗小宝了。他做的松鼠鳜鱼本来就剔过刺，他细细地再滤一遍才把鱼肉送到孩子嘴里。卜凡专心致志喂孩子，嘴巴不自觉跟着小宝轻轻张开，柔软丰厚的嘴唇嘟起来，小孩呜噜呜噜地咀嚼，他也跟着咂嘴，呆得可爱。岳明辉披上外套，左右为难，“小宝，跟哥哥说再见吧？我要上班了，锁门了喔……”

听闻此言卜凡差点跳起来，“这么小的小孩，你把他自己放家里？”

岳明辉又有一丝后悔自己说秃噜嘴向一个刚搬来不满一个月的新租客透露了真实的家庭情况。他对卜凡的信任有点过头，总忘了哪些时候该回避他。卜凡没给他思量的机会，自告奋勇要帮他带小孩，“多个人搭把手总归好一点。”

卜凡抱着小宝在楼梯口送岳明辉。卜凡左手托着孩子，右手端着小碗，小宝的眼睛黏在碗上，小脸都吃脏了，恋恋不舍地嘬手指上的糖汁。岳明辉从胸腔升起一股奇异的热流，好像他很多年在等的就是这个瞬间，有个宽厚体贴的人捏着小宝的手，朝他挥挥说“拜拜”。他自己都没有意识到这一天他上班的脚步前所未有地轻盈。卜凡看着岳明辉像只蝴蝶似的翩然下楼，心里的好奇已经按捺不住了：“小宝，家里只有你和爸爸吗？妈妈呢？”

小宝伸出胖乎乎的小手指向岳明辉的背影：“妈妈。”口齿非常清晰。

“那是你爸，哥哥问你，妈妈呢？”

小宝又朝空荡荡的院子挥了挥手，“妈妈去上班了，再见~”

 

等岳明辉回来已然是后半夜，他打开家门都做了好几次心理建设。今天下午的温馨一刻美妙得像做梦，岳明辉晕晕乎乎的，天色擦黑才开始心慌后怕。把儿子交给一个新来的邻居，这事儿咋想咋不靠谱。他迟迟不敢开门，一时间都不知道是进家发现孩子不在更害怕，还是家里有一个陌生男人更害怕。

正犹豫着，隔壁的门先开了，卜凡抠抠眼角迷迷糊糊地说，哟你回来啦。他光着膀子，只穿了一条篮球短裤，好像这就是他的睡衣了。岳明辉的目光从他的胸肌到腹肌逡巡了几个来回，才磕磕巴巴开口，“不好意思给你添麻烦了，我，我来把小宝抱回去。”

“一句‘不好意思’就完啦？”卜凡调侃他。岳明辉装没听见，侧身挤进卧室里，直奔孩子去了。

卜凡倚着门框观察岳明辉弯腰小心翼翼把宝宝抱起来，贴贴孩子的脸颊确认体温，他疲惫又安心的表情很动人，柔软得像一个真正的母亲。卜凡沉默着一直注视岳明辉把孩子抱进屋却没有随手带上门，卜凡想，也许他需要在这里等。他抄着口袋在走廊等待了两分钟，岳明辉好像洗了把脸，额发还沾着水，打着卷儿垂在一旁。岳明辉走路像猫一样没有声音，声控灯撑不住，灭了，他踮起脚来迅速亲了卜凡的嘴唇，“谢谢你啊。” 卜凡顺势揽住他的腰，“你经常这么答谢别人吗？” 岳明辉似乎被冒犯，没好气地反问，“你说呢？”卜凡安抚地用唇去贴他的额头，“逗你玩儿的。”

月色很好，他们在栏杆边认认真真地接了个吻，岳明辉被轻轻一提就能托着屁股抱起来，搁在走廊边的横栏上，他紧张地夹着卜凡的腰，生怕自己一个失足脑壳摔破。卜凡握着他的手腕，“没事儿，我不会让你掉下去的。”他坐在横栏上才能平视卜凡信赖的、纯真的、热烈的眼睛，他被亲得晕头转向，像醉了似的笑，“你看我干什么。”

卜凡说，“让我照顾你吧，哥哥，我保护你。没人能欺负你。”

岳明辉慢慢地摩挲凡子扎手的发茬，脸上还是挂着那种疲懒的微笑，“是不是听邻居说我闲话啦？你才多大，就想罩着我啦。”

“我还是会长的么。我本事不大，罩你还是罩得住吧。”

岳明辉乐了，“那行，你罩吧，凡哥。”岳明辉用不着任何人照顾，他甚至不擅长保持长期的亲密关系。只不过这种莽莽撞撞一厢情愿的小男生岳明辉好多年没见过了。怪稀罕的，随他去吧。

 

岳明辉给卜凡留了把钥匙，卜凡就这么登堂入室了。一般情况下他们晚饭一起吃，卜凡花样翻新地给煲汤，把小宝都养胖了一圈儿。卜凡不敢留宿，俩人偶尔出去幽会，不过夜，傍晚就回家。他这个当妈的不靠谱儿，有时候在隔壁亲热得过了时间，想起来什么，焦急地阻断，“我要回去哄小宝睡觉了。”可是被潮湿绵密地吻个半分钟，又全忘了。待他裹着睡衣回去，小宝已经抱着枕头打起小呼噜了，他便加倍负疚，蹲在床边牵着宝宝的小手。卜凡给他的压力太大了，卜凡心思细腻会照料人，似乎比岳明辉更懂怎么养育一个孩子，非独生子女好像都具有这种特殊的天分。他对小宝软硬兼施，调教得小孩很听话，小孩一口一个“卜凡哥哥”叫得贼亲热，岳明辉想起来就气得牙根儿痒痒，小白眼儿狼，两顿饭就把你收买啦？由俭入奢易，由奢入俭难，他已经开始发愁等他和卜凡分手之后，这个叫卜凡的饭惯刁了舌头的小狼崽儿该怎么养。

岳明辉琢磨着，该学做饭了。家里搁着一中华小当家不学白不学，过了这村没这店了。

 

岳明辉的危机感由来已久。卜凡也是要上班的，并不能天天和他们一块吃，况且岳明辉怎么好意思顿顿让他做？自己是谈了个男朋友，又不是请了个做饭老妈子。22岁的大小伙子，估计在家里那也是娇得十指不沾阳春水。可小宝不干啊！恰碰上卜凡两三天连着加班，吃饭就闹情绪挑三拣四，岳明辉抽他的心都有了。可琢磨琢磨也有点凄凉，自己含辛茹苦四年多养个娃，地位都不如一个半路杀出来的中华小当家。

岳明辉扭扭捏捏说要学做饭的时候，卜凡答应得很痛快。“这有啥不好意思的，我教你也没有多费事。”岳明辉要学酸菜鱼，卜凡说你稍等，我回隔壁拿点材料。岳明辉也颠颠地跟着。他也不是完全不会做饭，不然他出国念个书怕是要把自己活活饿死在苏格兰。他就是想再学俩拿手菜，将来万一跟卜凡谈吹了，不至于儿子一天天嗷嗷叫要吃卜凡哥哥的酸菜鱼。

卜凡俨然已经是个过日子的姿态了。他能摸摸索索从桌子底下搬出个泡菜坛子，岳明辉毫不意外。岳明辉也正是很迷恋他这一点。好像他在哪里，哪里都有家的样儿。他过得一点儿都不对付，就算一个人也要顿顿做饭，冰箱里是食材是满的，安安稳稳踏踏实实。岳明辉挺好奇，“你做鱼是跟妈妈学的？” “不是。我爸教的。”卜凡一边拿筷子捞酸菜，一边念叨，“说着我就来气，哇，我妈一心想生姑娘，生了俩都是儿子，老头儿说他这酸菜秘方传女不传男，我哥死活就没学到手，后来生了我，再生就超了，这才不情不愿传给我了。”逗得岳明辉直乐，“那等会儿，你们老卜家的秘方，你能随便往外泄吗？”

卜凡严丝合缝把坛子扣好，端着小碗轻描淡写地嘀咕：“啊？教给你算‘外’泄吗？不至于的哥。”岳明辉顿时觉得有点承受不住了，合着这人已经把自己划到“自己人”的范围了吗？他心里涌上一股酸涩的愧疚。他没办法把自己的感情这么完完整整地交出去，他还在寻思分手后的事，卜凡已经这么迅速地把他安排进“自己人”的席位了。传说中连他亲哥哥都没拿到的菜谱，他现在要这么草率地教给一个新邻居吗？

“你以前也教过别人做吗？”岳明辉这话说出口去就有点变味，酸溜溜的。  
“什么别人？”  
“就，前任什么的？”  
卜凡一拍大腿，“嗨，没教过。关键也没人想学啊？谁都想吃现成的。”卜凡改刀哐哐哐切辅料，“话说回来，哥哥，你干嘛要学？家里有一个人会做不就行了？”

岳明辉听见他这么自然地提起‘家里’又是咯噔一下，虚弱一笑，顺口说，“想做给你吃呗。”卜凡的耳朵肉眼可见腾地就红了，肉肉的小耳朵热得透亮，端着碗慌慌张张地往隔壁钻，说要再添点儿酸菜。岳明辉看他逃走，一口气叹出来——求求老天爷赐给卜凡个真爱吧，知道疼他的，诚心实意爱他的，笃定跟他天长地久的。可千万别叫傻小子见谁都哗哗往外掏真心了，岳明辉瞅着都心疼。

酸菜鱼其实不是很难做，鱼片难切一点，交给摊主处理就好了，俩人一边忙活一边聊天，厨房和开放的阳台是一体的，倒省了油烟机。就是唠嗑声音不敢大。等把鱼填到锅里咕嘟咕嘟焖着，卜凡开始打听，“我其实有一事儿憋老长时间了，小宝是你亲生的儿子吗？”

岳明辉点了一根烟，一副娓娓道来的架势。“那必须亲生啊。我生小宝的时候可费劲了，是个冬天，暴雪封路，车都打不到，120也迟迟不来。我羊水破得早，自己在床上翻来覆去烙饼，疼得唉哟唉哟。我胯骨窄么，有点难产，小宝脑袋又大，在医院唉哟了十个小时才生出来。”

卜凡都听呆了，轻轻地把手掌覆上岳明辉的小腹，“真的能生吗？”

岳明辉盯着他看了两秒，爆发出惊天动地的笑声，他仰着身子几乎要从阳台上栽下去了，响亮的笑声在夜里引得楼下住户飙出接二连三的国骂。“你傻呀！旁人说什么都信？！”

被骗的那个满脸通红，几乎游走在恼羞成怒的边缘了，岳明辉赶紧掐了烟去亲他。卜凡骂他神经，编排这种无聊的故事，害他真情实感信以为真。岳明辉笑嘻嘻地讨饶，环着他的脖子怜爱地仰视那双乌溜溜的眼睛，“凡子呀，你怎么这么招人疼。我胡说八道你也信啊？”卜凡委屈得够呛，“那你是个世界前50强培养出来的研究生儿么，我还以为你们有啥高科技，男的还能生小孩了……”

岳明辉真的爱惨了他这个死心塌地的天真劲儿。说真的，一个硕士学位有啥了不起？也就是一个出挑点儿的普通人类嘛。可卜凡这个家伙，不知道在搞什么盲目信仰，把他哥当无所不知的小神仙崇拜着。这帽子太大啦，我担不起！岳明辉整理了一下情绪，“你信不信吧，小宝是我捡来的。”但他好像不准备补充任何当时的场景细节来支撑自己的论点，反而像陷入回忆一样目光涣散地愣了好大会儿。

“可是他叫你‘妈妈’……”

“谁规定亲生才准叫妈妈？小宝学说话很晚，16个月才叫了一声‘妈妈’，别的实在是不会，叫了俩月就改不过来了。我想着，就这样儿吧，家里反正只有我一个人，爱叫什么随他去，有妈总比啥也没有强。”

这逻辑真的很神经，但你找不出漏洞来，好像是这么回事，但哪里又怪怪的。

“那，你没考虑给他找个……嗯？爸爸？”卜凡本来想说找个妈妈的，脑筋又有点转不过来。

岳明辉噗嗤笑了，“谁能愿意大好年华跟个老爷们儿带娃啊？还不是亲生的，谁乐意啊？”

“那要是有人……有人乐意呢？”

岳明辉舔舔嘴唇，把锅里的鱼盛出来，“容我再想想。”

 

第二天岳明辉就火急火燎找李振洋。李振洋比他小两岁，但挺能拿主意的，岳明辉六神无主的时候往往找他出来商量。小宝的名儿还是李振洋取的，那年北京雪是真大，《冰雪奇缘》刚上映，Let it go 大街小巷都在唱，姚贝娜还健在，他们约的咖啡馆里也播着《随他吧》。李振洋第一眼看见小孩就乐了，岳明辉把他拿个小白羽绒服裹得严严实实，李振洋说，雪里捞的小孩，叫雪宝儿吧。后来雪宝雪宝叫讹了，省事儿成了“小宝”。

当初把小宝留下的时候，岳明辉还没改行，钱不够，李振洋还接济过他一段儿，后来岳明辉通过李振洋介绍去了星辉，宽裕点了要还他钱，他坚决不要，“你让孩子给我磕个头认个干爹就得了，老子养儿子那也算天经地义呗。”

李振洋也就是随便跟他唠唠嗑。“我原来怎么不知道你还有个硕士学位？”

岳明辉满不在乎，“在这种地方混饭吃，要念过一点书，念太多书也没人要咯。客人泡到一个清纯大学生还是蛮沾沾自喜的，泡到研究生怕不是要萎了。上次一熟客知道了我这回事，拉着我一把鼻涕一把泪回忆半天他考研三战失利的痛，搞得我没法按时下班，要不是凡子去托班接小宝……”

“你等会儿。咱俩说的是不是一个凡子？卜凡凡？你俩啥时候背着我搞到一起去的？”

岳明辉眉毛一拧，“哎你说话咋这么难听，背着你喔？你是哪个我要背着你？”

李振洋挥挥手，“行吧，白眼儿狼。要不是我给你牵线搭桥你俩能认识？你俩喝那头一顿酒都是我请的。”

“可拉几把倒吧，丫滴酒不沾，就我自己喝了一瓶二百块的小破果汁儿，你也真好提。”

“那我怎么地也是小宝的干爹，你给他找后爸我必须这个得搀和。”

李振洋听了岳明辉的长篇大论，有五分钟没说话，岳明辉捧着杯子，又开始偷偷地抠手指。他很重视李振洋的意见。卜凡和岳明辉的生活轨迹社交圈子原本没有任何交集，李振洋是唯一一个身在局中同样了解岳明辉和卜凡的人。李振洋好像思考了有一个世纪那么长。

“我其实本来不该掺和这事儿。我一个牵线搭桥的，你们要是成了固然皆大欢喜，掰了，我里外不是人。”

“甭铺垫了。你直说吧，我心慌。”

李振洋转了转手上的戒指，“我觉得你应该想清楚，你是真的‘喜欢他’还是仅仅觉得他‘合适’。说白了，你是找对象，还是想给小宝找个爹？”

“有区别吗？”

“区别可大了。你好好想想吧。咱这么大的人了，当心别坑了孩子。有事儿给我打电话，我先撤了。”

李振洋起身结账走了。岳明辉不知道他说的“孩子”是哪个孩子，大的那个，还是小的那个？ 

 

雨下得很大，浇得窗外行人抬不起头。这个夏天就要过去了。

再过一个夏天，小宝就要上小学。等他懂事了，岳明辉是不是也要跟着再次转行？他有许多事情要发愁，幼升小压力相当大，小宝一天衔接班都没上过。让他苦恼的事很多，卜凡是其中最奢侈的一个。

岳明辉裤腿挽到膝上，把鞋挂在车把用雨披盖起来，晃晃悠悠往市区骑。老城区就这点不好，给排水系统稀烂，一下雨就逆流成河。雨水混着绿化带里的泥，滚滚奔腾，小电车的踏板都给淹了。

踩着点儿到会所，来不及穿鞋就直接去更衣室先冲澡，一腿泥点子，冲完换衣服、化妆。领班姐姐已经在催了，岳明辉还在慢条斯理地摘耳钉。“差不多得了，搞这么细，你要上花轿吗？”岳明辉在盒子里挑挑拣拣换上一条长款的耳链，“我这叫敬业精神。”领班姐姐戳他脑门儿，“就你有嘴，歪歪理一套一套的。”

“星辉”的客人蛮杂的，比起男客，岳明辉更喜欢女客。她们更容易被取悦，喝喝酒聊聊天，不太靠刁难男孩儿来显示自己的手腕，给小费也大方些。苏女士是其中之一。岳明辉知道明天是她生日，特意穿得学生气，白T牛仔裤，头发也没有抓，她很吃这一套。领班姐姐早叮嘱好了，苏女士要听岳岳唱歌，也说不准哪天会来，他提前一周就把琴从家里拿到公司预备着。今天终于来了，岳明辉松了一口气，那熬夜写的歌儿就没白写。

他写这歌儿还算信手拈来，就是填词费了点劲，不好太狎昵，也不能很疏离，拿捏这个度颇耗了点工夫。苏小姐请他落座，“还带了琴呀？”岳明辉突然有点羞涩了，这是他大学的时候买的两千块一把不知真假的红棉，磨得掉了漆，换了几次弦，最后的功能就是给小宝弹弹摇篮曲。他抱着琴箱，像个大学生，“我给您写了首歌儿。”

包厢隔音很好，两三宾客都屏息听他弹唱。旋律谱得中规中矩，唯一的亮点是岳明辉的嗓音很有辨识度，蛮入耳。苏小姐感动于他的细心用心，托人又送他一把定制吉普森和一只戒指。岳明辉不太把客人的礼物往家里拿，全攒在更衣室的保险柜里，标签贴得清清楚楚，几月几日，谁谁赠送，价值几何，待熟客再来的时候，以便能准确穿戴。他很清楚这不是给“岳明辉”的礼物，是给男孩儿岳岳的昂贵配件。一个好男孩儿该懂什么时候配什么件。这么贵重的首饰，他也只留着到苏小姐下次来的时候戴给她看。

可吉他就为难了，岳明辉看到好琴当然技痒，拿出来调调音，兴奋得起鸡皮疙瘩。将近五万块的琴和两千块的音色手感云泥之别。岳明辉左右为难，这么大的物件他没地儿塞，放车库受潮了岂不暴殄天物。思虑再三，拿防水布裹了，预备带回家去。

临下班了，雨还不停。岳明辉摸出手机来给卜凡发了条微信：[雨好大啊……]发出去又撤回了。他早想买辆车，可始终摇不到号。要是有人接就好了。

岳明辉其实挺郁闷卜凡强行让他暴露自己的脆弱。他好不容易摸爬滚打磨出来的老茧，都让卜凡泡软了搓开了，嫩生生的皮肉袒露着，随时随地准备被伤害。讲实话真的很没安全感。岳明辉自己把孩子拉扯这么大，最难带的那几年早就过去了，本来孩子晓得锁门关窗，会倒水喝，会冲马桶，会穿外套，岳明辉虎，也敢把他留在家里一夜。现在小孩让卜凡惯得睡觉离不开人，醒来见身边没有人就要嚎。不止是小孩，岳明辉越发觉自己现在肩不能挑手不能提，矿泉水瓶都拧不开，雨天下班没人接，心里还居然委屈上了。作孽。

回到家里，桌上又是一束花。岳明辉咬着嘴唇拨弄了一下花瓣。

卜凡对待“活着”这件事很认真，仪式感贼强，即使家里只有一个人，锅碗瓢盆也都是齐备的。手头紧的时候即便不买新衣服，每逢14号都会给岳明辉买花。岳明辉认为这毫不经济实惠，甚至有点小题大做。咱谁也都不是头回搞对象，整这一套纯情咱卖给谁看呀？过过2.14也就拉倒了，最多再有个圣诞节，连生日岳明辉都觉得多余。卜凡坚持要送，还洗了个半升装的玻璃罐头瓶，每次帮岳明辉插在瓶里，督促他定期换水，护理得当一束玫瑰能撑一个多星期不蔫。可才送到第二回，岳明辉大清早下了夜班倒头就睡，忘了加水，花儿就死透了，花瓣干干卷卷地透出棕褐色的斑。

“你没加水？”卜凡下午接了小宝回来马上就发现了那坨腐败的花。  
“对不起，我忘记了。”

卜凡在屋里来回踱步强忍了一会儿，到底是看着碍眼，提起花来从阳台丢到楼下去，“岳明辉，加水换水这么一件小事你都做不到吗？我送的花就这么多余？”

岳明辉也刚起床，血压正低，让人劈头盖脸来这一顿也受不了。“我道过歉了。我刚下夜班，喝得七荤八素，我实在是忘了。我说了几回不要买花不要买花，你强迫我接受你的方式尊重过我的意见吗？！”

小宝被岳明辉这一嗓子吼得嘴角一撇，眼泪汪汪地就要哭，卜凡态度一下子就缓和了，攥住岳明辉的手腕，“好了，下次不买了。你要喝绿豆汤吗？”

岳明辉看他这么委曲求全也不是滋味，“凡子，我不是这个意思……”

“我知道。”卜凡好像丝毫未曾因此动过怒，稳稳地从冰箱里取出冰镇好的汤来，“要加糖吗？”

小宝像个树袋熊似的抱着卜凡的大腿，怯怯地望向自己的妈妈。岳明辉彻底服软了，慢慢走过去贴卜凡的后背，“我真的忘了。下次我注意改进。你也看见了，我就是这样的人，我活得糙，你不要给我花，这么娇贵的东西，我不小心就给弄死了，何苦呢。”

卜凡纹丝没动，轻轻叹了一口气，“老岳，我无非就是想抓紧时间对你好一点。我不知道我猜得对不对，你是不是信不过我？你老是今朝有酒今朝醉，让我心里发慌。好像明天你就要跟我分手似的。你生日已经过去了，我怕咱俩熬不到情人节，能送一回是一回呗？和你在一块我真的从来不后悔，我是想和你长久的，老岳，但有时候我不是特别懂你。你能不能不要憋在心里？你能不能敞开了说？”

岳明辉把门带上，避开孩子。卜凡一路跟着他，两个人勾勾缠缠又滚到隔壁卜凡床上去。岳明辉有点崩溃，让他坦诚就像要他的命。他是体面的人，有些话还是不说破比较稳妥。他要怎么说？说我质疑你所谓的真心，也回应不了你的真心，我觉得咱俩迟早得吹？我带着拖油瓶，你一定会后悔。这种话，一说卜凡准跳脚。怎么说？这个年龄的男孩子觉得自己的爱是天下最牛逼的力量，可以开山填海。岳明辉没过问卜凡的家庭，但一个能把菜谱传承看这么重的爸爸，想必也挺传统吧。谁舍得自己的小儿子二十出头就去给人当后爸呀。岳明辉嘴巴闭得很紧。

卜凡摆摆手说算了，“你不愿意说，我能等。别让我等太久就行。”

“多久算久？”

卜凡摸摸下巴，掰着手指头认真琢磨 一下，“嗯……三年以内吧？三年以后我二十五，也不算太晚。”哇，这小子绝对是傻的。你要等什么啊，还居然真的琢磨。岳明辉气绝，这样的傻小子千年难遇。其实和卜凡谈对象挺舒服，他随时都让人感觉到被爱，看得见摸得到。早安要亲亲，晚安要亲亲，出门要亲亲，三个打底，上不封顶。除了岳明辉，连小宝也照顾得很妥帖，让人常常忘记他也是个弟弟。要说肉麻的，岳明辉几乎觉得从卜凡这儿才算初恋，他真没谈过这么腻歪的恋爱，遇见这么个掏心掏肺的黏人精，前边所有的都白谈。他有满腔汹涌的爱，但能不能承担得住责任和结果，岳明辉对他没有底。‘喜欢’是真喜欢，‘合适’倒真不合适。

岳明辉侧过头亲亲卜凡的小耳附——“我争取早点说，好不好？”卜凡岔开话题，“你晓不晓得，我这个玩意儿叫‘拴马桩’。”岳明辉直笑，拴我呀？ 卜凡掐着他的腰，“你说呢？”

岳明辉很喜欢卜凡耳朵前面的小肉赘，圆溜溜软乎乎的。他不是没见过长耳附的人，但都没有卜凡的漂亮。一块多余的小肉，却能这么可亲可爱。岳明辉在床上情到浓时喜欢含它，轻轻地咬，咬得卜凡嘶嘶喊痛。卜凡经常开他的玩笑，“你这么喜欢，我摘下来给你算了。”岳明辉死死捂着他的耳朵，我不稀罕，你不要摘。卜凡把他再摁倒在被子里，我也不稀罕，有本事你不要舔。岳明辉翻了个身把脸埋进枕头里，卜凡抱着他，啃他热潮过后汗津津的脖子，“哥，你不说我不逼你，不用次次都用上床转移我注意力。”

操。岳明辉在心里骂。去你妈的，下次有本事在干之前说啊？

 

卜凡大概也是累了，伏在岳明辉肩头就睡了。岳明辉摸他的小耳朵，轻轻地叹气。卜凡睡着的时候很安静，乖乖顺顺的，岳明辉从他凌厉的眉峰抚到下巴，逗猫咪似的挠两下，拇指摩挲他饱满的下唇。他想不通这么漂亮的小孩儿，找啥样的找不着呀，偏要在未婚妈妈这棵树上吊死。

“傻不傻？凡子？”

卜凡发出一些意味不明的梦呓，岳明辉轻手轻脚地拆开他的怀抱，披上衣服回家去。电视还开着，红红绿绿的卡通人物吱吱哇哇乱叫，小宝上下眼皮都在打架，还硬撑着要看。岳明辉把他薅起来洗澡，为了省时间，小孩在澡盆里泡，他在一边迅速冲洗。腰酸，背上还有些出血点小破口，岳明辉粗略地冲一下，屈膝半跪在地费劲去挖下面残留的润滑剂，一抬头，小宝瞪着个乌溜溜的眼目不转睛地看。岳明辉气绝，把澡盆180度调头拨拉过去。小宝年龄越来越大，知道看眼色，也记事儿了，不能再这么糊里糊涂地应付下去，他这些不清不楚的恋爱和得过且过的日子也该有个头了。

他有一根现成的橄榄枝，只不过没有去接——苏小姐多次对他示好，不知从哪里打听来的消息，旅行回国甚至给小宝还捎带了手信，年关来玩的时候，给在场的男孩儿女孩儿都派了红包，岳明辉回更衣室拆开那个红纸袋，才发现里头还有一个小红包，是专给孩子的压岁钱。他从来没提过自己还有个四岁半的儿子，但苏小姐知道，且对岳明辉感情方面的优柔寡断表现出超常的包容和耐心。苏小姐略小他两岁，受过高等教育，温柔体贴，工作稳定，对孩子来说，这才是一个正儿八经的妈妈。

孩子睡了，岳明辉焦虑地滑手机，越滑越心慌。苏小姐给他一条长消息，委婉问他能不能以结婚为前提交往。他仅仅以“星辉”规矩不允许来搪塞，苏小姐提出让他换份工作，自己公司有职位可以提供给他，原话是说，“你一个硕士，在星辉当男孩儿不屈才吗？”他没正面回应，在床上翻来覆去地烙饼。

 

“星辉”不乏混得如鱼得水的男孩儿女孩儿，尤其是年轻的，多数人工资和提成都不是大头，主要靠出手大方的熟客供着，做个两三年就走，攒几十万百多万回原籍做点小生意，要么收手了回归家庭，让客人包走的也有。岳明辉干了四年，算长的。收入没那么乐观，磕磕巴巴攒点儿也都为孩子。常点他的人有数的那几个，出手阔绰的也就这么一个苏小姐。

这样精明计算他良心过不去，苏小姐是个好姑娘，他如果草率应下，愧对人家的感情，日后再出了岔子，对孩子也是伤害。唉，还是算了吧。他这么下定了决心，却发不出回绝的短信——这个客户他敢得罪，星辉不敢得罪。发短信容易出事，贻人口实，指代不清，还是有机会当面讲吧，苏小姐再有权有势，也只是个女孩子，尊重她的感情也该当面讲。

岳明辉想循序渐进地和小宝谈谈卜凡的事儿了。每当这时岳明辉就悔不当初让小宝叫顺了“卜凡哥哥”，小宝还懵懂着，好像还没搞清楚妈妈和哥哥之间真正的关系，这听起来有点糟糕。在辈分这块小宝一直很混乱，他似乎还没意识到自己的妈妈和别人不一样，在他眼里妈妈和别人的妈妈没有分别，都香香软软温温柔柔的，留着长发，扎着辫子，有的时候擦口红，有的时候不擦。

“宝宝，喜欢卜凡哥哥吗？”

小孩躺在岳明辉怀里咯咯笑，奶声奶气地重复：“啵凡~” 岳明辉亲了亲他的鼻尖，“问你呢， 你喜欢卜凡吗？”

小宝鹦鹉学舌，“喜欢啵凡吗~”

尽管岳明辉知道他不是真的在问，心里还是震动了一下，柔声回答，“妈妈喜欢卜凡，你呢？”

“喜欢酸菜鱼~” 

岳明辉气笑了，“你卜凡哥哥这么疼你，合着你就知道吃。你生病的时候你卜凡哥哥寸步不离的，觉都睡不着。小白眼儿狼。"小宝听他絮絮叨叨的，困意上头，依偎在怀里呼呼了，岳明辉不知道在说给谁听，像讲睡前故事一样半梦半醒地拉长腔调，“你卜凡哥哥……水性可好了，等你长大了，叫他教你游泳呗。趁着晴天的时候，太阳晒得海水热乎乎的，你就穿个小裤衩儿，夸察跳海里了，他准能教好你，我不敢，我就在岸上等着……”

 

床单湿凉，穿堂风一吹，卜凡夜里惊醒。一摸旁边，是空的。毫不意外，岳明辉从不在他这儿过夜，他的床铺从来没有承载过安睡的岳明辉，这是他们共同心旌神摇的飘荡无依的孤船。有些事情不必点那么破，卜凡很知趣，在这方面并没有步步紧逼。月光透过窗子倾泻在卜凡身上，只搭半身，雪白的薄纱。他年纪还小，精力充沛，感情旺盛，一天之中能富余出好几千瓦相思拼命照亮没有岳明辉的夜晚。卜凡想念他蜂蜜一样的嘴唇，玻璃珠似的眼睛，想他骨架很小，两根手指就能把手腕圈起来，他手腕内侧的皮肤细腻得过分，摩挲用力了都会发红。

每次把小宝送回去，卜凡心里都空落落地别扭。以前还觉得不够住，现在反而嫌冷清。卜凡很喜欢小孩，也许因为常年被哥哥欺压惯了，从小有当哥哥的宿愿，现在真的做了哥哥，跑步还踉跄的小东西跟在他屁股后头喊“啵凡哥哥”直喊得他心头酥软；喂小孩吃东西的时候，果冻似的幼嫩的嘴巴追着手指，像急切饥饿的雏鸟。卜凡是真舍不得小宝。小宝长得漂亮，天然招人疼的圆眼睛，丰润嘴唇，小凶眉毛，并不像岳明辉，可一颦一笑真有点儿他妈妈的神韵。一乐那个小牙齿一粒一粒的小贝壳似的，讨人喜欢极了。

卜凡后知后觉，平时很少听见隔壁小孩嬉闹的声音，静谧的夜里才偶尔有微弱的旋律飘进来，也许是岳明辉在唱歌哄宝宝睡觉。那曲调很陌生，不是常见的通俗童谣，被风吹得断断续续。卜凡听着听着，也渐渐沉进梦乡里。 

夏天过去，卜凡也转正了，正式在这里扎了根。他思量着怎么跟家里交待岳明辉的事儿。他谈过几个朋友，但岳明辉不一样，岳明辉让他踏踏实实想过日子，这种人是可遇不可求的。他老家不是本地的，沿海长大的小伙儿，青岛小哥不好惹。家里父母守旧且传统，还有一个身高一米九五早婚早育的亲哥。卜凡离家多年，翅膀硬了，但棍棒底下出来的孝子那心理阴影老大了，他若敢娶岳明辉进门，这已经不是男女混合双打的问题，加上他哥这三干一能把他腿打折。谢天谢地还有小宝在——他都能想出他爹有啥说辞：行，你娶什么老婆我不管，不孝有三，无后为大，你要给我留下一孙子。 想想亲爹吃瘪的场面卜凡居然能笑出来，那OJBK，小宝往那儿一搁，完美，大胖孙子，北京户口，牛逼不牛逼。

岳明辉一边叠被罩一边斜眼看他，“臭小子笑什么呢。”

“咱不是前两天还说要买床单？”卜凡赶紧岔开话题。

岳明辉说，“我在网上瞧了，那什么好点的亚麻的要三千多，要命不？”

“你上料子店裁呗？”

“傻？料子不要锁边的？还是买成品好了呀。贵点就贵点呗，反正咱还要铺好长时——”卜凡突然压上来把他后半截话堵嘴里，夸张地啵唧亲了一口，眼睛里都藏不住笑。

“干什么？”岳明辉被他亲得嘴唇红红亮亮的，卜凡说，“月啊，你终于想跟我过长久日子了。”

岳明辉绷着一张脸，憋得耳朵都红了，卜凡把他抱得离地，半扛在肩上原地转圈圈，“干嘛呀？害臊啊？承认喜欢我这么跌份儿吗？”岳明辉此刻想给自己一个嘴巴子，他脑袋充血，被卜凡晃得发晕。卜凡扛着他一颠一颠地欢呼，臊得他开始骂娘。不留神从岳明辉口袋里颠出个丝绒盒子来，卜凡整个儿呆了，抱着岳明辉腾不出手，小宝很积极地跑过去捡，邀功似的举起来递给卜凡。岳明辉几乎要气急败坏了，跳着想抢回来，“给我给我给我。” 卜凡快两米的人，开玩笑么，抢东西举高高还能输？岳明辉当机立断把人拉倒，化垂直高度为水平距离，俩人在地毯上扭打成一团，小宝在一边傻乎乎地拍手，一会儿给妈妈加油，一会儿给哥哥加油。岳明辉快被他气死了，胳膊肘往外拐的玩意儿，甭添乱啦！

最终以卜凡夺得为胜利，他抠开盒子，里头躺着两枚钻戒，款式不太相同，设计很低调，但显然是一对儿，内侧还刻字。卜凡慌了，把盒子扣起来，往岳明辉手里塞。岳明辉拽住他的手咬牙切齿，“卜凡凡，你叶公好龙啊？一天到晚叨叨着要娶我，老子戒指都买妥了你要跑？”

卜凡不敢跑了，眼眶里都有泪花。“我还以为你不要我了要去娶苏小姐……我我我还以为我……”岳明辉敲他脑壳，“想啥呢？瞪大你的老花眼瞧瞧看里头刻的谁的名儿？”

这场婚求得真不体面，卜凡眼泪止不住，没有烛光没有鲜花，没有浪漫，俩人刚在地板上打完架，衣衫不整灰头土脸，岳明辉拉着卜凡的左手把戒指推进去，算是把他套住了。卜凡紧紧抱着岳明辉像抱着一只鼓动的鸽子。

卜凡也不是没谈过女朋友，前女友是个学姐，脾气暴烈，是卜凡驯服不了的野马，卜凡成天哒哒哒追在后面，处得累人。待到出去写生的时候，学姐带他们E组，一群人上山，卜凡才逮着机会说，姐姐，不然我们分了吧。 对方嚼着口香糖在系鞋带，心不在焉答应得很爽快，成啊，姐姐要出国了，打一炮再走啊。 这成为卜凡短暂的22岁生命中迄今为止最后悔的决定。 卜凡为壮胆喝了点酒，迷迷糊糊睡到日上三竿，醒来姐姐和衣服都没了，画儿也没了，他强装镇定围着床单去退了房，李振洋关键时刻日行一善接济他身衣服，这事儿太尴尬了，全系都回校了，只留他一个人在镇上大山里补写生，老师指定李振洋陪着，俩人也就从这件破事儿上种下了革命情谊的种子。这都是题外话了。

卜凡自问是个付出型人格，他是相当有能量的小太阳，你不让他发光，他憋着火烧火燎。但你习惯了承受他铺天盖地的爱，如果没有回应，小太阳就会渐渐熄灭，变成小冰坨坨，可怜巴巴地独自烤火。岳明辉很知道回应他，虽然不熟练，虽然会害羞，虽然一颗四面漏风的真心年久失修燃料不太够了，但很努力地在暖他，手心不够热，就解开衣襟揣在怀里，卜凡觉得很安全。

卜凡喜不自胜，问他，何时摆酒哇？ 岳明辉长叹一口气，摸摸旁边小宝的头发。“先去认认家门儿吧。” 岳明辉本地人，但卜凡从未听他说起过自己家。“我爹妈应该阻力不大，一向是挺开明，就是思路偏谨慎，我只要先斩后奏，咱俩这生米煮成熟饭隔夜邦邦硬都能捏寿司了，不行也得行了。”

“要真不行呢？”

“不行就耗着呗。我自己带着小宝也快五年过去了，那还不都是耗着。逢年过节回去瞧瞧，家里一分钱不拿，我也就是赌气，我说能养那得一己之力养到底。”

“我家人口众多，爹妈哥嫂还有个侄儿，可能困难点儿。”卜凡把自己家里情况一说，“策略也不是没有，就是你把小宝让我带上。我俩先单独回趟青岛。”

“你带孩子去壮胆儿吗？不让我去？小宝不行的，他从来没离开我这么长时间。”

卜凡转头朝儿子吹了声口哨，“宝贝儿，我带你去海边儿游泳好不！我们去玩儿一个星期。”

“好！！”

“不带妈妈好不好？”

“好！！”

岳明辉难以置信，“小宝，晚上没人给你讲故事的。没有人给你洗澡澡，也没有人给你唱歌了哦……”

“你不要这么瞧不起人好不好，讲故事洗澡我又不是没干过，我也会的。再一个，你以前把人家小娃丢在家里的时候，哪里想过睡前要给讲故事？做人不要这么双标行不？”

这句正戳岳明辉痛脚，“我晓得，我当妈的不合格呗。”

“没有，绝没这意思。”卜凡手忙脚乱往回找补，“谁，谁都有个第一次呗。”

其实卜凡说得没错，头两年工作忙把小孩放家里，的确是年轻人虎，孩子没出事全凭运气好命大。现在想起来都有点后怕。

为了不穿帮，俩人好几天训练儿子改口叫卜凡“爸爸”，免得叫卜凡爸妈瞧出端倪来。孩子倒不是抗拒，就是有点混乱，叫了这老半天哥哥，突然你升格成我爹，那我就不是很接受。到底是卜凡办法多，把动画片搬出来：“还记得咱俩在家演《哪吒传奇》不？”儿子狂点头。“你是哪吒，我就是陈塘关李靖，懂吧？这次任务艰巨，你要演一整个星期，能胜任吗？” 小孩“啪”地敬了一个礼，“保证完成任务！”

孩子倒是挺入戏，唯一的瑕疵就是仍不会喊爸爸，学哪吒学了个十成十，扯着嗓子叫“爹爹！”

岳明辉觉得很头秃，捏着眉心死活也想不出更好的招儿了。卜凡也好疲惫，“就这样儿吧，爹爹就爹爹，顶多说我们教育方式比较……复古。”

临走前一夜，岳明辉还要上班。回来的时候宝宝已经睡了，枕着卜凡的胳膊流口水。行李箱就放在床尾，拉杆上系着小宝的粉蓝色遮阳帽帽。俩人琢磨着给小宝取名儿，原先户口本上小宝叫“岳飞雪”，从来没叫过，所有人都小宝小宝地叫他。卜凡嫌得够呛，我的妈，这什么人取的名字？这玩意儿太不吉利了吧，岳飞被奸人所害，六月飞雪，你儿子要多冤？你生一个背锅侠吗？真的放过孩子吧，太惨了。

岳明辉已经脱了衣服进浴室了，忍不住伸出头来又想辩论，“岳飞其实是本身功高盖主，皇上本来——”

“好了，甭管为啥，你就说，岳飞是不是死得好惨？”卜凡积怨已久了，压低了嗓子埋怨，“太不吉利了。你不要告诉我这个名字是李振洋取的，我当场提刀杀到菏泽。”岳明辉缩头回浴室了。

还没到国庆节，暑气未退，卜凡撑着脑袋，侧卧着给小宝打蒲扇。岳明辉洗完澡带着水汽，轻手轻脚在另一侧躺下，俩人把熟睡的孩子围在中间。小孩睡得很沉，脖子后心沁出一层薄汗，卜凡用手帕给他垫着，大概是怕他被凉席黏得疼。岳明辉心里一片醉意和柔软，亮晶晶的眼睛看着卜凡。像在胡说，又像坦白，总之他趁着酒劲儿絮絮叨叨说了许多。说这个不赖洋洋，捡小宝那天，是个冬天，漫天飞雪，二环封路，公交停运。女朋友同他闹别扭，把戒指赌气开窗扔了，他去楼下绿化带灌木丛里捡。他粗略计算了抛物线，没捡到戒指，只捡到了一个小脸儿冻得青紫的娃娃。

卜凡又想起俩人刚认识那会儿，岳明辉在阳台上噙着烟，吊儿郎当诓他的那段暴雪天生孩子的鬼话。以前觉得他出口成章胡说八道，现在反而回过味儿来，心里有点酸酸的——这个人同理心过剩吧？他捡到孩子，还忍不住去构想他的妈妈怎样生下他，那是怎样的苦痛，并把这种构想套在自己身上。这是他自愿加身的枷锁吗？做小宝的妈妈？

岳明辉这时候了还有工夫一人分饰两角，抠着嗓子学着当时女朋友的口吻：“谁让你往家捡猫猫狗狗？今天是有他没我，有我没他！”姑娘也是个硬气人，本就在气头上，这一顿火上浇油，当即分手，冒雪出走，岳明辉怎么挽留都不好使了。

“我对不起她。”岳明辉说。

屋里黑，卜凡看不清岳明辉的表情，轻轻把手搭在他的大臂上。

“我也对不起孩子。”岳明辉说，“我不会养，什么三阶四阶的奶粉我也不懂。一开始孩子没少受罪喔。不是没送过福利机构，送了又抱回来，还是舍不得呗。小王八蛋就赖上我了，我有啥办法。”

俩人低声絮语又聊了点儿旧事，卜凡心里打鼓，“是不是轮到我交待前任故事了？”岳明辉偷着乐，“是你自个儿说的，我可没说啊。”卜凡实诚地把前面泼辣学姐的事儿一五一十讲完，出于别扭的私心，单单把李振洋那段因果就地儿埋了，岳明辉若有所思，卜凡赶紧解释，“我从那之后再也没见过那个学姐了，真的。” 岳明辉摩挲着他手指上的订婚戒指安抚他，“没事儿的，我知道。”

卜凡忐忑带着小宝踏上归途，到底也没想好怎么跟二老交待小宝的名字，岳明辉也懒得管了。“爱叫啥叫啥吧，取正常点，反正不要搞一些七七八八的，囫囵个儿把我儿子带回来就成。就借给你三天，第四天你就要回来。”

卜凡不爽，“不是说好一个星期吗，我家人多，你得多给我点时间逐个击破啊。”

岳明辉四下看看，路人稀疏，兜起卜凡的围巾埋进去亲了一口，“因为我想你呀。”卜凡惊为天人，这句屁话不知道几分真情几分假意，但真的好有用喔，卜凡无奈地伸手去抓岳明辉的脖子，笑着拧他脸蛋儿，“就你嘴厉害呗？为了你儿子你真的啥都干得出来。” 岳明辉也笑了，相当露骨地舔了一下虎牙，“我嘴厉不厉害，你心里没有点逼数吗？” 卜凡仰天嘎嘎大笑，“行了行了我按时回还不行吗。当着小孩开黄腔瞅把你能得，你儿子要长针眼了。”

岳明辉挥挥手目送他们进站，卜凡牵着孩子走两步，回头看见凛冽晨风里，岳明辉冻得鼻头发红，碎发飘了一脸，茫然憔悴的小样儿，卜凡心里登时一软，箱子一撂冲回去重新吻别。卜凡为了回家新剃了头，脖子里的发茬扎手，岳明辉拼命地憋眼泪，卜凡的舌头很软，滚烫湿润，熨平躁动的唇舌和七上八下的不安。亲完了，卜凡又来吻他眼睛里的泪，“好了昂，乖，你儿子我一定给你全须全尾儿带回来，保证一个零件都不缺。”他一笑，好看得过分，连哈气都温柔。岳明辉迟钝地隐约感到卜凡长大了。眉眼好像长开了一点，勾勾的嘴角天然笑唇，越来越常露出这种慈悲宠爱的神情，肩膀好像又宽了些，能整个把岳明辉镶嵌在怀里，他的允诺，岳明辉从心底开始信了。

岳明辉看孩子还傻站在两米开外扶着箱子，抓紧时间小声叮嘱，“你也要好好儿的，听见没？家里不同意别硬刚，别打仗，今年不行，我们明年再看。留得青山在不愁没……”卜凡又亲他一下把话头截住。“又唠叨啦。回去吧啊，到了我给你打电话。”

 

卜凡是第一次带孩子出远门，慌乱得很。小孩一会儿饿，一会儿渴，接点水喝怕烫，墩墩墩喝了一肚子水又一趟趟上厕所。卜凡忘了提前给他准备点动画片，小宝亢奋得一直纠缠他，故事讲了一个又一个，角色扮演已经耗光卜凡毕生所学，一路下来心力交瘁。车过了潍坊，孩子才困了，趴在卜凡身上呼吸平稳，一口气睡到青岛北。卜凡身前背着包身后背着小孩，费劲巴拉地看地图。他太久没回来，地铁是他离家上大学以后才建的，完全闹不清几号线转乘几号线。背着孩子腾不出手来查手机，只能一个劲对着地铁站的立牌研究。

肩膀被人一拍，“卜凡？还真是你啊。”

他这大高个出挑，到哪儿都好认。老同学把他从头到脚打量一番，“最近怎么样？听说你在北京？”

“也就还行吧。”卜凡羞涩地应付一下。当初家里不让他学艺术，他偏要艺考，偷偷摸摸出去集训，考走了一直没太敢回来，老同学久而久之也断了联系。他还没准备好在地铁上就跟老同学摊牌。俩人坐同一趟车，尴尬沉默，卜凡抱着熟睡的孩子，小宝扭动两下醒了，糊里糊涂喊，“我要嘘嘘。”卜凡忙不迭挑最近的站提前下了，先去找厕所，借此机会逃开老同学探究的眼神。

磕磕碰碰到家，卜凡的钥匙连家门都捅不开，是家里换锁了吗？鼓捣半天，门从里面开了。卜凡喉咙发涩，沙哑着嗓子叫了声“妈”。

妈妈点点头，“快进来吧。”他爸坐在阳台上侍弄花草，家里气氛紧绷，火药味很浓，一丁点火星就能分分钟引爆。卜凡的叛逆从小就显现出来了，有老主意，就要按自己想的干，谁反对也不好使。他爸向来是吃软不吃硬，卜凡知道要智取，行李撂下先钻厨房，嫂子正择菜，他先去淘蛏子，利利索索准备葱姜，把嫂子的活儿再接过来，有一句没一句地拉闲谈。从家长里短扯到时事政治，嫂子终于没忍住，旁敲侧击问：你的小孩？

卜凡笑了笑，“那可不么。以前没敢让家里知道。嫂子，你是最疼我了，一会儿我哥要揍我你可得拦着他点儿。”

妈妈隔着磨砂的推拉门望儿子的背影。凡凡这几年不太回家，推说学业紧、工作忙，每年快到年关才匆匆来一趟。妈心里清楚，他是自从自作主张考了艺术就怕他爸秋后算账，又憋着一口气想衣锦还乡才这么逼自个儿。学艺术的人多了，这行不好混。卜爸爸大手一挥，你不要管，他自作自受，让他去闯。卜妈妈不忍心，拐弯抹角地打听。可每次问儿子钱够不够的时候，都说够，微信转过去的红包从来没拆开过，睡醒一觉第二天又被系统自动退回来。卜凡每周给妈妈打电话，小哭包去了北京反而不哭了，隔着电话俏皮话一套一套的，净惹妈妈笑。也是听老乡说卜凡前两年跟同学合伙攒了一广告工作室，单子也多，有模有样的。后来打电话渐渐不提这茬，猜测多半是黄了。

事到如今，妈妈怎么也不不敢相信卜凡能捅这么大一篓子。儿子是拧巴了点，但心善胆儿小，何至于此？有了孩子四年多还居然瞒得这么严实！当妈的总比当爸的心软些，她本来憋着一肚子怒气和委屈，可一开门看见消瘦的凡凡怀里抱个乖乖巧巧的小孩子，又偃旗息鼓了。小朋友虎头虎脑的，低头嘟着嘴的角度还真惹人怜。

“小孩几岁？上学了吗？”

“四岁多点儿，还在幼儿园。”

嫂子仍然不敢置信，“真是你的？”小宝扶着膝盖坐在小板凳上抠手指，一声不吭。卜凡妈妈切了一片苹果给他，小宝道谢之后握着苹果颠颠跑去揪卜凡的裤腿，先喂他小爸爸。卜凡也不客气，一口咬了三分之二，小宝把剩下的填在嘴里，还乐呵呵的。“你多大的人了跟小孩抢东西吃？”妈妈嗔怪他一句，重新给小孩切一片。小孩笑得甜，拿了还是往卜凡嘴边递，可把卜凡得意坏了。“我儿子孝顺咱也拦不住啊。”他爸报纸挡着脸，听闻此言在客厅用力发出轻蔑的鼻音。

小宝仗着自己可爱已经赢得了奶奶的欢心，被抱在膝上坐着，颠着晃着哼儿歌。大门哐当一声响，他哥胳肢窝里夹着闺女风风火火提着大包小包进来，一见老太太怀里的孩子，心里有数了，“凡子回来了？”卜凡闻风而动从厨房跑出来，“哥！哎哟，咱大嫚儿长这么高了？”小姑娘亲热地一头扎进小叔叔怀里，卜凡向她介绍，“这个是小宝。你应该……叫哥哥。” “走吧哥哥。”小姑娘拉着小宝的手上楼玩儿去了，小宝还没发个儿，比她矮半个头，像个小企鹅似的跟在她屁股后头，手脚并用地爬楼梯。目送俩孩子上楼关上门了，卜平才擂了弟弟一拳。“你牛逼啊，儿子都比我闺女大。”卜凡当着他爹的面不敢哼哼，闷头喝茶。菜上齐了，一家四口沉默地咀嚼。嫂子好像早有默契，仿佛知道他们要谈什么，根本不参与这顿凝重的晚餐。

“这么多年你自己带孩子？”

卜凡心虚得不肯抬眼看老妈。“那不然咋，就我带着呗……怕你们生气才一直没说。”他提供给家里的说辞是女朋友丢了孩子跑路了。可有孩子四年多，家里始终也没察觉到任何蛛丝马迹，这本来就邪门儿，且为什么偏偏今年就想通了要跟家里摊牌了呢？

他嫂子蒸了鸡蛋羹端到楼上去给两个小朋友垫肚子，老爸老妈老哥围成一圈把他堵中间，得了，这三堂会审呀。

事到临头卜凡才发觉这话有点圆不过去，只能回头往岳明辉那块找补。“我有个伴儿，人挺好的，待小宝也好。处挺长时间了。我主要想问问家里，过年能不能让我带他回来瞧瞧？”

“哪里人？”

“北京人，二十六，研究生。叫岳明辉。”卜凡刻意转动了一下左手的戒指。

“照你这么说那人家小岳家里能舍得吗？谁家宝贝疙瘩研究生上出来就为了上赶着给人当后妈？咱何况还不是本地的。”

“这不也跟家里商量着么。您怎么不反过来想，我带着个孩子，天底下心甘情愿跟我过日子给孩子当后妈的，打着灯笼也难找啊？”

“就知道顶嘴。”

“我陈述事实。”

 

他们的谈话到此为止没有任何进展，白酒已经下去好几瓯。嫂子把小朋友的碗收下来，刚下楼就听见女孩儿喊：

“妈妈！小宝哥哥尿裤子啦。”

卜凡撂下筷子手忙脚乱地上去收拾残局，拖地完了给小宝擦身。小宝在家便溺控制得很好，四岁半一般也不应当再尿炕，卜凡脑门子上渗了一层汗。他没处理过这种情况。

嫂子劝他别怕，“水喝多了、换了陌生环境、玩儿入迷了，都有可能导致小朋友偶尔控制不住尿个裤。以防万一睡前给他垫个尿不湿吧？我记得家里还有一包，我给你找找……”

卜凡托着怀里的小光屁股跟在嫂子身后亦步亦趋的，从主卧跟到次卧。嫂子都忍不住乐，“我在给你找，凡子，你别跟着乱跑。给孩子穿上裤子别着凉。”

卜凡真的是第一次给小孩粘尿不湿，哪是前哪是后都搞不清，强装镇定慢吞吞地给小宝穿好，套上新裤子。“我先带俩小孩去睡觉，嫂子别忙活了，赶紧吃饭吧，快凉了都。”

餐厅里只剩卜平夫妇和老两口，气氛才缓和下来。这才是他们往常吃饭的人员配置。卜平短促地叹了一口气，“没看出来，咱凡子还挺有一套？真能带孩子？”

 

“你高看你弟了。”卜爸爸抿了一口酒，“他个傻小子，看他给孩子换褯子那劲儿，压根不是学过的。孩子绝不是从小就带在身边。指不定哪个坑了他，两三岁了才丢过来说是他的种，他还真信，爱心泛滥。卖了他，他还替人数钱呢。”

卜平说，“那他还能讨到这种甘当后妈的冤大头老婆，要我讲就是人傻傻一对儿。”

卜妈妈不赞同，“人家都傻，就你精。我觉得挺好，这说明儿子敢于承担责任。你咋能这么想呢？怎么说也是你儿子的骨肉。”

“就是因为你这么惯着他，他才为所欲为没点怕尖儿。”卜爸爸谨慎得多，“是不是亲孙子还两说呢。”

 

卜凡不在家的第三天，想他。

岳明辉补觉睡出一身汗，躺在床上翻来覆去。这床单还是他俩一块儿去商场挑的。岳明辉始终不会铺床，捋不直边角塞不平，卜凡才特意买这种带松紧的床单，像个防尘罩一样套在床垫上就行，简便平整。这么心细如发的男孩儿找不见第二个了。岳明辉想卜凡，想孩子。想得心肝儿疼。

小宝从来没离开他这么久，这么远。卜凡很体贴妈妈的心情，每天恨不能给他录一百个小视频，小孩吃饭，和妹妹玩儿，哭哭啼啼叫妈妈，在院子里疯跑，拉屎撒尿招猫逗狗，事无巨细传送过来。岳明辉看得心头酸软。有时候夜里还有肿着眼泡的自拍，小孩睡得口水横流，卜凡侧头亲亲孩子蜷曲的小手，他的脸在光线不足的卧室里模糊极了，只有眼睛湿漉漉黑亮亮。紧跟着一条语音消息：老婆我想你了。

岳明辉窘得脸热，耳朵贴在听筒边偷偷又回放两次。哒哒打字：我也想你。为带不带表情符号纠结了一会儿，挑三拣四寻了颗裂开两半的心贴上，丢下手机掀了被子冲去洗脸化妆。

岳明辉自己在家根本提不起兴致吃饭，随便对付两口就去上班，听说苏小姐来了，心里还颇忐忑了一下。苏小姐这茬，他一直对凡子有愧。他没看出来卜凡这么能藏事儿，看过苏小姐示好的短信却一点没声张。他预备把这事彻底了结，等卜凡回来再从头交代原委。苏小姐明显也有此意，她没带任何其他小姐妹，早早在包厢等他。岳明辉一如既往仔细穿戴了她送的首饰，喷了她挑的香水。

“我想再听一次那首歌。我送你的吉他呢？”

“在家呢。”

“回去取吧。我开车送你。”

岳明辉面露难色，苏小姐和领班耳语两句，很快得到了经理的首肯，把岳明辉带离了星辉。这发展完全超出预计，岳明辉在副驾驶上如坐针毡，安全带捆得他透不过气。他本想在不得罪任何人的情况下把这事糊弄过去，现在看来是不可能了。

“我问你的问题考虑得怎样了？”

“我还是觉得我俩不合适，苏小姐。您在工作场合见到的我和生活中是两个人，您也知道，我还拖着孩子，不方便。”

“我可以和你一起抚养孩子。”

“不是这码事……”岳明辉有点急眼了。

“是因为卜凡吗？”

岳明辉眼中藏不住的惊恐，还有丝不小心没把控牢的愠怒。“这是我的私事，可以给我一点空间吗？”

苏小姐没说话，靠边停车，松开了车门锁。岳明辉挤出一个礼貌又哀求的笑容，“您稍等，我取了琴就回来。” 他还没准备好现在就彻底撇下这份工作，惹毛熟客不是什么光荣事迹，他由衷希望这位贵客放他一马。岳明辉飞奔上楼，开门的手止不住发抖，哆哆嗦嗦插了三回才插正钥匙。原先怕小宝搞破坏，那把贵重的琴放在衣柜最里层，和冬天的大衣挂在一起。偏偏这半扇柜门卡住了，卜凡走前明明答应了要修的！岳明辉额头开始冒汗，他需要一件一件把大衣取出来，才能够到里面的琴包。

“孩子不在家？”

岳明辉正翻箱倒柜，一听见人声猛一抬头，脑袋撞在柜顶上，痛得鼻子一酸。

“孩子去哪儿了？”苏小姐跟进卧室里来，仍不停追问。岳明辉捂着脑门上迅速鼓起来的包，彻底没好气地答，“跟着卜凡回老家了。”

苏小姐发出一声轻笑，“月呀，你心还真挺大的。” 岳明辉已经取出琴包来了，又把大衣再原样挂回去。这里头不仅有他的羽绒服，还有卜凡的冲锋衣。他不打算接茬，苏小姐伸手掸掸卜凡冲锋衣上粘到的鸭绒毛毛——“这么多年，你就不想知道小宝的爸爸是谁吗？”

岳明辉原地僵住，直起腰来颇不友善地盯着苏小姐的脸。

“别这么凶，事情很简单，小宝是我生的。”苏小姐施施然挽着外套站起来，“关于我的事情，卜凡不会还没跟你说过吧？亏他还是孩子亲爹呢。”她歪头想了想，“没关系，现在知道也不晚。”

“激将法对我没用，您有事说事。”

“我一直欣赏你头脑清楚明码标价。简言之，我想把孩子要回来。”

“早知今日何必当初？”

“此一时彼一时。老爷子要我找，那我就找呗。”

“你不知道，小宝先天有点腭裂，没有并发唇裂所以没有第一时间发现。从小呛奶，呛多了才去查，做了三次修复，说话特晚，现在还有鼻音重的毛病………”

“我当然知道。你是觉得天下只有你才对孩子好？我还知道，你不符合领养条件，孩子到现在落不了户。孩子过两年就得上学了，岳明辉。假户口本糊弄得了托儿所，糊弄得了小学吗？”

岳明辉坐在床前久久回不过神来。苏小姐的话在他耳畔循环播放，他拆开每一个字咀嚼，一撇一捺都是钢钉，楔在他心口窝上。苏小姐就是在卜凡集训时和他分手的那个学姐吗？还是他除了学姐外还有别的感情经历没坦白过？岳明辉一脚踹翻门口的小圆桌，上面用来插玫瑰的罐头瓶子和一些陶瓷小摆件哐哐啷啷滚了一地。他搞不明白，为什么老天要这么折腾他？这乱七八糟一搅合，亲爹亲妈都现身了，他反倒成了外人。

苏小姐走了，也没再提要求他带着吉他回星辉唱歌的事。

他想给卜凡打个电话，可这么复杂的事情在电话里怎么讲得清？岳明辉长出一口气，先打给领班姐姐，请了两天假，订票，一边收拾行李一边止不住地哭。在和卜凡好之前，他很少哭。他在星辉不争不抢，没什么仇人，也不觉得受过什么天大的委屈。难得掉两滴眼泪，也都是为孩子。人前他是从不流泪的。他有完备的防御机制和自洽的阿Q精神，可偏偏卜凡要撕掉他这层老茧，逼迫他习惯依赖、重拾脆弱，现在恶果来了。

他只打包了两套换洗衣物，其他的空间都留给了前几天没来得及给小宝带的画书和毯毯。当务之急是快把小宝接回来。现在孩子在谁手里他都不放心。岳明辉甚至不敢第一时间把事情告诉李振洋，他订了凌晨第一班高铁，天亮就能到青岛。

『04:45 凡子，醒了吗？家里地址告诉我，急事，我去接孩子』 

卜凡起夜看到岳明辉的信息摸不着头脑。

『5:01 你干啥？我这革命尚未成功。青岛还是青岛北？我去接你』

『5:01 北 』

『5:02 OK等我』

天刚蒙蒙亮，床帘缝里漏出一点点光。外面路灯还未熄。小宝翻了个身发出一声奶里奶气的梦呓。卜凡把他的小手掖回被子里，亲吻他的发旋儿——“我去接妈妈，醒了就见着妈妈了昂。”

下楼，老爷子已经醒了，“你干嘛去？”

卜凡着急忙慌地穿外衣，“接我老婆。有点儿突然，回来再跟您解释啊！”

卜凡直接从电视柜上摸了他哥的车钥匙，这辆沃尔沃他早就想开开玩儿了。他兴冲冲往车站开，一路绿灯。岳明辉原地等了有一阵了，踹着手焦虑地跺脚。卜凡早开好了车里的暖风，一进车里，人就被热腾腾的空气扑个满怀。卜凡没睡够，卧蚕肿肿的，但笑眼弯弯，扶着岳明辉的耳侧温柔地交换一个阔别一十二秋的温柔亲吻。他的短款羽绒服敞着怀，把爱人冰凉的手往胳肢窝底下塞。“暖和不？”岳明辉被他这种暖手土方法搞得鼻头一酸，淦啊我是来兴师问罪的。你为什么还能演？

他把手使劲抽出来，“开车吧，凡子。天要亮了。”

回程等第一个红灯的时候卜凡彻底醒了觉回过味儿来，满头的热血渐渐凉了。卜凡一般不太过问岳明辉的决策，他是哥哥，他当家，他的决定和喜好卜凡像惯性一样一路顺着。但今天肯定不对头。这是卜凡回青岛的第四天，今晚谈完他就要撤了，岳明辉是有什么急事连这一夜都等不及，一定要把孩子接走？如果真的需要，他完全可以直接联系卜凡提前带孩子回家。

卜凡小心翼翼地开口，“老岳，你怎么了？”

岳明辉一肚子的话在嗓子眼儿里塞车，不知道先问哪句。半天憋出一句没头没脑的：“卜凡，你会不会骗我？”

卜凡这才注意到岳明辉眼睛通红。后头一阵刺耳的鸣笛，催促他绿灯快走。卜凡来不及细究，赶紧视线朝前发动车子。“出什么事了？我什么时候骗过你啊。”

岳明辉再也没说话，目不斜视一直到卜凡家。

卜凡也被打了个措手不及，他没想到头回带媳妇儿回婆家是这么个狼狈状况。哥嫂一家都还没起，老年人觉少才起来活动活动泡壶茶。岳明辉只背了一个双肩包，事发突然来得匆忙，连见面礼也没备，他一夜未眠，脸上甚至还带着泪痕，现在才知道尴尬。头不敢抬，坐立难安地在玄关等卜凡给他找拖鞋。

卜凡把岳明辉带过去，先讨好老太太。“妈，小岳来了。”岳明辉把手听话地递到卜凡妈妈手心里，他没心思打温情牌，他只想着小宝，“阿姨，不好意思我来得太早，打搅你们了。这趟主要是来接孩子，太匆忙，下回一定给您赔罪………”

卜凡妈妈按住他的话头，“不慌不慌，先让阿姨看看。”岳明辉低眉顺眼地由着她打量。

“小岳，阿姨难得见一次你，有几句心里话实在想问你。”

岳明辉在床前半蹲着，两手虚虚地搭在卜凡妈妈膝上。讨各年龄段的女性（和男性）欢心是他赖以生存的职业技能，但此刻他无比紧张，他不知道怎样才能通过这场熬人的考验。

老太太抚了一下眼前这个男孩儿的鬓发，“小岳，凡凡和我大致说过你的情况。凡凡是个好孩子，可阿姨做妈妈也清楚，我们家硬件条件也一般，尤其凡凡还未婚就有孩子。凡凡不容易，原先他那个女朋友把孩子丢给他就跑了，听说你毫无怨言照顾小宝和凡凡，阿姨很感动，可也不想委屈你。你是真的愿意跟着卜凡吗？能跟我说实话吗？”

岳明辉一下子给说懵了。这段剧情他和卜凡没有提前串过。他只知道卜凡要带小宝回来软化爸妈曲线救国，对这段卜凡现场直编偷梁换柱的好戏毫不知情。明明是他带着孩子，还生怕卜家觉得小儿子委身于他，怎么反过来成了………

他不可置信地扭头去看卜凡，卜凡满脸通红，一副被拆穿的窘相。岳明辉突然想起苏小姐的话，只感到心头爆发出一股被欺骗的委屈，怒火上窜，两眼一黑。

“原来你早知道孩子是你的？”岳明辉的眼睛红得像只兔子。他感到脸颊都火辣辣地痛，轻轻挣开卜凡妈妈握着他的手。“你骗我到现在吗？现在你，你的家人，苏小姐，全都知道小宝是你的儿子，只有我蒙在鼓里。你挺牛逼呀卜凡凡。”

卜凡也让这一顿闷棍整愣了，一把将岳明辉拉起来，“等会儿，谁知道？这里头有苏小姐什么事儿？”

岳明辉长叹一口气，差点笑出来。“还装呢？你儿子的妈妈姓什么，你不会不知道吧？”

卜凡皱着眉头小声说，“小宝的妈妈就是你啊………”

岳明辉彻底不想再掰扯下去了，他起身四顾，“好，你说我是小宝的妈妈，对吗？那没错，我现在就要把他带走了。” 岳明辉拔腿往外走，在客厅被老爷子拦住。

“你站住。”

当过兵的老爷子一声痛喝地动山摇，岳明辉也原地顿住了。卜爸爸从旁边小立柜抽屉里取出一份热腾腾的鉴定书。“小宝是卜凡的亲生儿子，谁也别想把他带走。”

卜凡抢先去夺那份鉴定报告，四点多被岳明辉搞起来，他的脑袋有点不够转，“您什么时候做的？！”

老爷子老神在在啜了口盖碗里的茶，“就你回来的第一天托人连夜送检。”

卜凡才是真正的晴天霹雳，他只不过为了把爹妈糊弄过去，假称小宝是自己的孩子，为岳明辉挣一点同情分好过门。现在真的天上掉下来一大儿子，亲生的。电光火石之间，他突然串起了所有的断裂的故事碎片。他一生除去岳明辉，只同一人计划之外有过肌肤之亲——那个睡了他就跑去国外了的集训队学姐。苏并不算一个稀有姓氏，那个对岳明辉暗送秋波的苏小姐，就是苏学姐吗？

岳明辉已经被孤立无援的绝望所笼罩。他回想起和卜凡的相遇、相知、相爱，搞不好也都是精密计算下的结果。为什么卜凡租房恰好租在他的隔壁？为什么看房那天卜凡在恶犬口下解救的孩子就刚好是小宝？或者从一开始，卜凡为什么在他第一次去的高级会所里，盲选挑中了这一个正在养育他亲生骨肉的陪酒男孩儿？

卜凡眼泪盈盈地望着他。

岳明辉喉咙已经哑到发不出声音，他到现在也不敢、不愿意相信——“卜凡你骗我。”

卜凡向前一步，岳明辉就后退一步。卜凡的眼泪从内眼角滚落，他的眼睛和第一次在夏夜里亲吻岳明辉时一样赤诚，他冤枉得要命，只会重复，“我没有，哥，我真的没有。”

 

“妈妈？”

小宝扶着楼梯向下张望，大概是底下的骚乱吵醒了他。岳明辉抬头看见，眼眶一酸。他离开小宝四天，像四年。小孩穿着鹅黄色的小睡衣，侧着身体连滚带爬一级一级地往下走。岳明辉怕他摔下来，忙不迭去接。但卜凡比他动作更快，那是他跑了十八年的楼梯，他下意识冲上去把小宝抱起来。小宝的眼睛还望着岳明辉，“妈妈。”

岳明辉一瞬间脆弱得像被扼住咽喉。“孩子能不能让我来抱？”

卜凡从未见过他的岳岳用这么卑微、这么不信赖的姿态，求他一件这么简单的事。他难受极了，嘴巴酸涩像含了颗苦橄榄。他托着孩子轻轻地坐在楼梯上，仰着头，“你来抱的话，可不可以不要跑？”

岳明辉从这个角度才感觉到小宝是多么酷肖他的亲爹，两双圆溜溜的大眼珠子一齐看着他，眼角耷拉，眉毛下撇，如出一辙的肉感嘴唇也抿得可怜巴巴。一个小声叫他“哥哥”，一个奋力张开手臂叫他“妈妈”。他好混乱，他在高铁上梳理好的一二三四条谈判功课都白做了，他没有办法不心软。他想他以前怕不是眼瞎了，丝毫未察觉。小宝那么认生，第一面就允许卜凡抱，当时压根没觉得蹊跷。揭开了谜底才知道草蛇灰线都是提示，现在说什么都晚了。

“我是不是在你眼里贼傻。我不走等着你和苏小姐合伙儿吗？你们旧情复燃，一家三口破镜重圆，还有我什么事？”

“哪儿有复燃，哥，没有………真没有…”卜凡感觉自己要冤死了，浑身是嘴也说不清。

“卜凡！你也给我下来。”

小宝被吼得一哆嗦，卜凡立马背过身去护住，颠颠拍拍。卜凡妈妈见状赶紧去灭火，捋着脾气：“他爸，别吓着孩子呀。”

老爷子强忍怒气，“小岳，我们有家事要谈，你回避一下。”

卜凡慢慢站起一手抱着孩子一手死死扣着岳明辉的手腕把他拉到身后，平静道： “扒瞎话是我不对，要打要骂等会儿算总账。孩子是岳从小带大的，要避着岳明辉这事儿就没法谈。”他心里的焦灼渐渐沉下去。从小是爹妈给他操心，大哥给他探路，甭管他个儿多高，天塌下来总有人帮他顶着。可他今天才知道自己也做爸爸了，不是小宝的“啵凡哥哥”，是真的为人父。岳明辉的指头还在他手心里发抖。他知道这事儿该轮到他扛起来了。岳明辉越过卜凡宽厚的肩膀，看见他的喉结艰涩地滑动。“爸，让我们俩先谈行吗？我们说开了，再聊孩子的事儿。”

老爷子反而也像松了口气，点点头，搀着老太太坐下了。

卜凡表面顾全大局镇住了场子，其实心里虚得很，拽着岳明辉进屋一落锁就开始抚心口。“吓死我了我以为我爹笤帚疙瘩要亮出来了。”

岳明辉注意到房里贴的各色画报，确认这是卜凡的房间，才扶着床沿慢慢坐下，“你这么大人了还打呀？”

卜凡把鞋子蹬掉翻身上床，“我高考那会儿还打呢！我说要艺考，我要出去集训，打断一根拖把杆儿。现在头上还有疤瘌。”

“这不行这家庭暴力。”

卜凡嘴上一刻不停地叨叨，“不暴力也制不住我。我当夜翻窗出去拿他卡取了两万块钱上北京报名去了。这不也没白报么，后来考上了。我坐着火车脑袋还乎乎冒血，两行那个嫩泪就下来了。我当时就想，我要是有个儿子，他学啥我都不拦着。我动之以情晓之以理科学养育，决不可能打他。”

岳明辉仔细扒拉他的小毛寸，果然有一块儿豁了的白瘢。“我以前还以为是你头发有两个旋儿呢。这么大的疤……”

“哥哥，你还心疼我，你是不是不生我气了？”

岳明辉可算瞧出来了，把踢他屁股一脚，“行了，别在这儿卖可怜啦。有啥要交代的赶紧说吧，老两口等着呢。”

“我猜个八九不离十吧，苏找你去了。她想干啥？插足第三者吗？哇我看你俩那短信我就脑袋冒火，我是万没料到你还能有个熟客是我学姐。”

“接着编。”岳明辉仰躺在卜凡床上，咯咯地逗孩子。

“真的哥！我怕我妈不同意我找个带孩子的，撒谎说是我的。算你对我不离不弃呗。我想着，万一将来露馅儿了不是亲生的，我还能圆回来说接盘被坑了呗？谁知道能这么狗血还让我扒准了？我也是今早才知道鉴定书的事儿。我脑子现在都是懵的。你不信，我怎么办？我怎么证明？”

“我也不知道，凡子。”岳明辉疲惫不堪磕头打盹，只能强撑精神，“昨天苏小姐来找我了，来要孩子。”

“她涉嫌遗弃耶，这要不来的吧？你都有户口本儿……”

“那个是假的。”

“哇靠你真的很疯。”

“你娶我你他妈更疯。”岳明辉苦笑一下，“领养的话我年龄不够，我爹妈有子嗣也办不下来，小宝原先是集体户口挂在幸福之家下面。洋洋还出馊主意说，大不了算我家超生的也就罚个款。我妈五十好几还超什么？我能怎么整。”

卜凡心中一动，“哎？要我是他亲爹的话，是不是户口能跟着我？”

“那肯定啊。”岳明辉来前积压的怨气一点也撒不出来了，卜凡清澈的眼睛看着他，满心满眼就只有他。恨是恨不动的，怀疑也不想。“凡子，我还想信你一回行吗？”

“我发誓我今天说的都是真的。我回京就找学姐谈清楚。我和你拉勾勾吧。”

“跟你儿子拉勾勾吧，我这么大年纪。”

“行，我若背叛天打雷劈不得好——”岳明辉赶紧伸手捂住他嘴，“得了得了，我不是这意思，别发这么毒，多害怕。”

卜凡就势吻了一下岳明辉的掌心，惊得他一个激灵缩回手。

“你下楼和爸妈谈吧？我回避一下。”

“你不用回避………”卜凡一方面觉得这是岳明辉的正当知情的权利，另一方面也确实没底，想多拉个人去撑腰。岳明辉看出来了，轻轻地笑。

“宝贝儿你这篓子捅大了，知道吗？爸妈不会害你，我在场他们有的话不方便讲，去聊吧，别着急，好好说。”

“可是……”卜凡绕着床边打转，又趴下来脸贴着岳明辉摊开的手心，“你是不是困了？你困了的话，可以在我床睡一下下，我们等中午再谈。”

岳明辉摸摸他的耳朵，“你妈妈肯定有话单独和你讲。快去吧，别让妈妈等。”

卜凡从柜子里取出被子来抖抖给他盖上，“这是我房间，你撒开了折腾吧。拿大顶睡都没人管你。小宝闹吗？我抱走？”

岳明辉揪过被角来给小宝盖上一点儿，“不闹，让我搂一会儿吧。”小宝亲热地埋在妈妈胸前不吭声，暖气热烘烘的，把他也要熏睡了。

卜凡三步一回头下了楼，哥嫂带孩子早出门了，只有爹妈在客厅候着。卜凡从小也不是什么省油的灯，小时候逃课打架抽烟一样不落，臭倔，嘴硬，打不服。长这么大了，头一回知道求情服软，居然还是为旁人，为小岳。卜凡交代完来龙去脉垂头跪着等家法伺候。他爸拄着戒尺没有动。这几年凡凡家都很少回，当妈的想起来就暗自垂泪。凡凡没有平儿听话，棍棒底下到底是出孝子还是出仇人？两口子打从一开始就想要个乖女儿，没料到养出个无法无天小刺头。也没料到能有人真的收服了这孙猴子。

“我是真的喜欢小岳，爸。”卜凡绞着手指，“前面我不该撒谎，是我错了。只有这句一开始就不是假话。”

爸爸面色铁青，并不搭话。  
妈妈问：“那小岳是真的喜欢你吗？”卜凡一下子躁动起来，妈妈按住他，“你们才刚刚吵这么一大架，伤心成那个样子，这么快就谈拢了。他是舍不得你，还是舍不得孩子？你们才热恋，定下来太早了。”

“岳岳的事儿我有分寸。您也别紧张，就当是儿媳妇第一次上门呗，平常事态平常对待。我回去再问落户的事儿，还得跟单位通气。”

 

岳明辉睡得脑袋发懵，卜凡来叫他的时候一时间都没明白身在何处。床单枕边都笼罩着卜凡的味道，心安之下睡得太沉，小孩在走廊里疯跑嬉戏的声音居然都没吵醒他。卜凡轻柔地把他垫起来，贴贴他的额头，喂一口兑好的淡盐水。“行不行？四点多了，我还以为你病了，一直睡不醒。”

岳明辉捧着水杯小口小口地喝，腮帮子鼓鼓像什么啮齿小动物。他有点不好意思，第一次拜访卜凡家，清晨五点钟就来叨扰，没有见面礼，大吵一架，爆睡一个白天，现在战火平息，要多尴尬有多尴尬。

“我妈派我跟你出去买菜，我带你逛逛呗。”

 

岳明辉来青岛都是十几年前的事儿了，上中学，跟着爹妈来旅游。他熟悉的是作为旅游城市的青岛，从八大关到石老人，碧涛拍岸，他从来没见过这个城市平凡生活的角落。市北有很多老房子，从佳木斯路到错埠岭一带，都是旧小区。街道不宽，两边都种着法桐，过长的树枝偶尔打到路过的公交车顶。他们打卡出了门，卜凡牵着岳明辉的手腕过十字路口，他们在巷子里穿行，有理发店的老板娘向他打招呼，“凡凡回来啦？”看见卜凡臂弯里的小孩，露出惊诧的神色，卜凡主动解释，“我儿子。这是我那位。”岳明辉欠身叫阿姨好，小宝甜笑着叫奶奶。

走出去两百米，岳明辉才擂卜凡一拳。“你干嘛啊，家里不是还没点头吗。”

卜凡倒挺不当回事儿的，“你放心好了，这种事情，就是要把篓子捅大些才好收场，等这条街都开始碎嘴卜凡凡成家了，我爸就接受现实了。”过了路口，到人行道上，卜凡才把小宝放下来，小手递给岳明辉牵着。

风不大，只是冷，卜凡胸腔里热乎乎的。把闹剧甩在身后，这是他的爱人和他的孩子，他们像真真正正的一家三口一样走在路上。岳明辉的手揣在卜凡的大衣口袋里，被他攥得紧紧的。一路上卜凡一一向岳明辉介绍，他在哪里骑死飞摔断过腿，他上过的托儿所现在变成了老人之家，哪家药店的膏药高中治颈椎痛特别灵。那些岳明辉没机会参与的部分卜凡的人生在他面前徐徐展开，他好像能看见小小的卜凡凡从这条街飞驰而过。

异地恋容易掰是真的。在来之前，岳明辉的猜疑和怒气快要把心肺全部撑破，现在被安抚两句就偃旗息鼓了。面对卜凡这张脸，谁还能再不相信他呢。关于苏小姐的来龙去脉他算不上完全被说服，但只要想想从此以后压力多了一个人抗，事情似乎也没有那么糟糕。至少卜凡作为小宝的生父是站在他这边的。

“啵凡哥哥，我想吃那个。”小宝松开妈妈的手，绕到卜凡旁边仰头拉拉他的衣角。卜凡顺着他的手指看过去，街对面有个卖棉花糖的小摊点，心里感叹这小鬼真的很人精，知道妈妈不给买，直接向哥哥撒娇。卜凡乐呵呵地把孩子抱起来，“行，哥哥给买。”岳明辉越想越别扭，“凡子，你准备什么时候让孩子改口啊？”

卜凡忙着翻兜找零钱浑然不觉，“改什么？”一抬头看见岳明辉佯怒的脸才想起来，“哦！哦，你说这个啊…… 看，看你意思呗，你是孩子的妈妈嘛，谁是他爸还不是你定么……”

“到这份儿上了你还在这里跟我装蒜呐卜凡凡。你可真行。”

棉花糖机沙沙地转，糖浆绕成细细白白的丝。卜凡突然有点张不开口。他怀里的大娃娃啃着指甲目不转睛地盯着糖锅。小宝已经快十五千克了，抱着有点费劲，个子随他爹，不到五周岁，已经近一百二十公分，长手长脚地舒适搭在他的啵凡哥哥身上。“宝贝儿，跟你商量个事儿呗。”卜凡吞了吞口水，“知道谁是爸爸吗？”

小宝直起腰来，小手逮住卜凡两只耳朵，“你是爸爸。”他额头顶着卜凡额头磨蹭，咯咯笑得像个天使，卜凡当场脚软了。他们全当小孩不懂，才敢当着他的面说事，他全都听得懂吗？“你怎么知道我是爸爸？”小宝趴在爸爸肩头一个劲地瞄岳明辉，思索片刻，“妈妈教的？”卜凡松了口气，这才想起来，回青岛之前，为了不穿帮，两口子已经持续教了孩子两天怎么改口叫卜凡爸爸。没想到还教巧了。岳明辉脸上有点挂不住，“小白眼儿狼。卖我倒是挺快的？你爸没教？”

小宝不懂也好。当下他没必要搞清楚基因的亲疏远近，他只需要知道世上除了妈妈，又多了一个人爱他。他从摊主伯伯手里小心翼翼接过那一朵甜甜软软的云。如果好梦有味道，那也一定是棉花糖味儿的。

怕小孩边走边吃会喝风肚痛，卜凡提议去街边咖啡馆小坐，等小朋友吃完了再继续走。小宝心满意足地晃着腿在高脚凳上舔棉花糖，卜凡和岳明辉各叫了一杯咖啡等他。岳明辉的刘海在阳光照射下泛出浅浅的金色，他不工作的日子并不化妆，显得有些朴素，再加上有牛角扣的小风衣，幼稚得像头一回来约会的高中生。卜凡给小宝揩揩嘴角，“咱是先解决一下小孩户口，还是先领结婚证？”

“先把小宝迁到你户里吧，文件我都带齐了。居委会的证明材料明天应该就能寄到。我主要怕一回北京，苏小姐反咬一口我收拾不了。这段儿该亲爹上了啊，我可刚不过。”

“结婚证呢？”

“我找以前客户侧面打听，说是苏小姐他爸可能有个私生子，表面上是只有这么个宝贝千金，私底下好像有意要把家产分给她同父异母的弟弟。让苏小姐接班的唯一条件是要有外孙，哇，苏小姐其实也蛮可怜，她能怎么办呢，再着急生的话也要怀胎十月。她就想起小宝来了。”

“她有小宝可怜？当年说扔就扔了，今天为了争家产又要往回抢，没这么办事儿的。哎，我问你结婚证的事儿呢……”

“我都不着急你着什么急呀……我得跟我妈说，还得跟‘星辉’说。我要结婚，得先跳槽吧，已婚不让干这个。”

“还歧视已婚人士了？符不符合劳动法啊他。”

岳明辉扑哧一下笑了，“你跟星辉这种夜店谈劳动法啊？”

如果卜凡有犬耳，现在一定耷拉下去了，“你要改行吗？我一直不敢跟你提。其实改行挺好的，你这工作黑白颠倒，还要喝酒，太熬人了。”

“我当初也是不得己，”岳明辉垂眼搅动咖啡，“有小孩要带，干这个工作时间又少又弹性。我要是舍得把小宝放全托，我也不干这活儿。你来了，小宝也快上学了，我早就打算改行，做什么还没想明白。”

“那你结婚的事想没想明白？”

岳明辉无语，“你脑袋里只有这一件事吗？有没有听人讲话啊。”

“你得给我个名分啊哥哥，可不能跑了。”

“小宝就是我的命，我命都给你了，我跑到哪里去？”卜凡一想确实是这个理儿，心稍稍放下，看小孩吃得差不多了，站起来准备付账。岳明辉拉住他，“哎，我想给小宝改个名字。原来那个大名是幸福之家的阿姨取的，平时也没叫过，小宝小宝地叫大了。户口变更折腾一次不容易，我想顺便给他改个名。”

“姓什么？”

“姓卜吧。我爸四年没松口，不乐意要他姓岳，我看你爸倒是挺想要他姓卜的。”

“别管你爸我爸了，关键你愿意叫他姓什么？”

岳明辉想了想，“还是姓卜吧。我其实都想好了，叫卜可。小名儿叫可可。”

“听你的，不过小名不改也无所谓，你叫得顺。”卜凡推开咖啡店的玻璃门，护着小孩重新走进寒冬里，心里莫名总有点不踏实，“你可不敢撒手啊，我一个人，带不了的。就离开你三天，小孩每天晚上想你想得不行不行的，跟我哭着要妈妈。”

“我怎么敢撒手嘛。不过你一个人，带得也挺好的，没磕没碰，还知道添衣服。”

“你别怪我多心，我这个人第六感特准。你撇得这么干净，是不是还是不想和我结婚呢？孩子迁个户口而已，改个名吧，无所谓，原来那名儿的确难听。连姓也跟我了，小名都取新的，不至于吧，老岳。”

岳明辉苦笑了一下，“你真的好他妈能想。我们新起点新开始么，干干净净利利索索过新年。是不是啊可可？”小宝好乖，完全认同了自己的新名字，“是啊可可！”

小孩似乎对新名字爱不释口，自问自答地絮絮叨叨，“谁是卜可？——我是。”自己把自己逗得哈哈笑。卜凡惊讶地发现他明明可以很好地发出“bu”音，故意问他，“妈妈叫什么？”“叫月月。” “爸爸叫什么？” “叫啵~凡~”卜凡也跟着大笑。

“小宝是真的像你，小时候吃了多少苦哦，现在还这么傻乐。以前总生病，一岁半的时候才查出来腭裂，说话费劲，嗓子眼儿宽，一边喝奶一边从鼻子往外流。我那时候也蠢，以为小孩呛奶都这样的，发现得晚了。”岳明辉怜爱地用指腹摸摸孩子的脸侧，“做手术，是从两腮里面刮肉，往嗓子眼里补。小宝那时候那么一点点，嘴巴里都是刀口，没法喝奶，哭太凶管子都喂不进去，哭得缝线崩开。我能咋办，整夜睡不着觉，我只能抱着他也哭。”讲起往事来岳明辉仍然有些呼吸不畅，卜凡揽住他的肩膀，偏头亲了一下他的额角，“对不起啊哥哥，是我来晚了。”

卜凡对可可过于娇惯了，完全没有让他下地走路的意思，一路抱着从路口走到水产市场。岳明辉说这样不行，要让他多活动，卜凡刚听完刮腮帮子肉的故事，心疼得眼泪汪汪，完全不听。这样的心肝宝贝小天使，这么遭罪，做爸爸的还不能心疼两天啦？

俩人按凡妈指示买了些贝类，溜溜达达地逛。可可没见过血淋淋的鱼摊子，两手捂着眼睛，从指缝里偷看杀鱼，嘀咕，“噢，好疼。”岳明辉盖住孩子的脸赶紧把卜凡推开。“走了走了回家了。”

卜凡手机响了，他抱着孩子掏不出来，示意岳明辉帮他接。岳明辉看见来电显示左右为难，硬着头皮划开：“喂？阿姨，我是小岳。对。……嗯，按您说的都买了。好的，好吧……阿姨再见。”他把手机又费劲塞进卜凡过紧的牛仔裤里，“你妈妈说，让我们再逛会儿。”

“那就再逛一会儿呗。我妈准是跟我爸做思想工作呢。别怕。” 卜可挣扎着要下地看玻璃缸里的小蝠鲼，卜凡放他下去了，顺手想接岳明辉手里的袋子。岳明辉推说：“这个不沉。”卜凡还是接过来了，“勒手。”岳明辉空着手转而牵着卜凡的小拇指。他们刚恋爱那会儿，卜凡就一直不让岳明辉拿东西，接他下班要帮他背着琴，下楼买个西瓜也要帮他提着网兜，仿佛岳明辉一个七尺男儿肩不能挑手不能提的。岳明辉觉得滑稽。其实是卜凡不会谈恋爱，满脑子还是中学生那一套——放学我帮你拿包包。

仨人像逛花鸟集市似的把这水产市场仔仔细细转了一圈，卜可撅着屁股给每一条章鱼和梭子蟹打招呼。老板看他可爱，送给他一只小小的海蜇，装在透明塑料袋里，泡着咸水，像一片长脚的果冻。

哥嫂一家比他们先回，家里食材早就齐备，洗菜烧饭已经忙活开了。卜凡把海鲜递给嫂子，嫂子打开袋子一瞧，“哟，又买蛏子？昨天你哥刚买，还没吃呢。”卜凡心里清楚妈妈让他去买菜只是为了把他们三口支使出去，也没吭声，把水先烧上。家里氛围比上午缓和多了，两个孩子一见面就亲，又笑又闹的，天气终于放晴，大哥和凡妈张罗着晒被褥，卜凡他爸和岳明辉在书房关起门来聊了半个多小时。给卜凡急够呛，隔一会儿就伸出头去瞧一眼，手撕包菜差点糊锅，书房门始终紧闭着。

菜弄得差不多了，嫂子去拉两个孩子洗手，卜凡沉不住气朝书房喊：“爸！吃饭！”哥哥主动传菜分碗筷，卜凡还要最后弄个酸菜鱼，让他们先吃。岳明辉悄悄溜进厨房里来了，卜凡个子高，粉色格子围裙挂在他身上活像条超短裙，堪堪护住上身。岳明辉贴在卜凡身后，亦步亦趋的，像猫咪一样四处嗅，连语气都黏糊糊，“你还没好？”卜凡手上有油，不好抱他，用胳膊肘把他顶开一点，“你来烧，我上个卫生间。这还没放盐呢。”

酸菜鱼是可可今年的最爱，岳明辉为了把这道菜学到手颇费功夫。除了酸菜不会酿，其他的步骤驾轻就熟。岳明辉把围裙换过来自己戴上，卜凡坏心眼地过分勒紧系带，腰身一收，同样一条布料让岳明辉穿出点吊带one piece的意思来。他知道卜凡那点儿带颜色的想法，蹬他一脚催他该干嘛干嘛去。

岳明辉的酸菜鱼大获好评，尤其是两个小朋友，一人一口气吃了小半碗。不知道凡子爸爸对他产生了什么样的误解，老爷子坚持认为这也不是个儿媳，就当女婿来待了。山东女婿头一次上门，不喝倒老丈人是绝说不过去的。岳明辉的座位紧挨着凡爸，爷俩推杯换盏，没多大会儿老爷子脸色开始泛红。

卜凡感觉不太妙，往岳明辉杯子里丢了一颗车厘子，“你悠着点儿灌我爸，他干不过你的。”岳明辉手忙脚乱用筷子另一头把车厘子捞出来强塞进卜凡嘴里，“别搞这套，哥哥要改行了。”老婆塞的水果卜凡不敢吐，含含混混地说，“悠着点儿……”那边老爷子不乐意岳明辉注意力被卜凡牵走，“小岳。” “哎！” “记住我今天和你说的了吗。” “记住了，爸。” 卜凡差点从椅子上跌下去，这俩人在书房里密谋半天达成了什么他不知道的惊天共识？已经改口叫爸了？岳明辉转敬凡子妈妈，凡妈笑吟吟地以茶带酒，“小岳受累，可可和凡凡托你多照顾。”卜凡当场石化，可可不满爸爸停止了剥鱼，急躁地蹭他，“要吃鱼……吃鱼……”

这顿饭吃得够累人的，岳明辉一个人喝四个，几乎没怎么吃饭。一桌鱼虾贝都是难对付的东西，卜凡不光要顾着挑刺剥壳喂儿子，还偷空给岳明辉陈仓暗度两个虾仁，更没顾上吃。

房间里是妈妈今天刚晒的香喷喷暖乎乎的新被褥，岳明辉仰面躺下就起不来。他是真的有点醉了，白酒入口香，后劲大，星辉几乎是不喝白酒的，他一时间没收住劲儿。卜凡催他洗澡，他浑身没力，脸颊红扑扑的，“你爸我真的服。”

卜凡把他轻轻拉起来，“那可不，我爸是拿你当女婿喝呢。”岳明辉小小地“嗯”了一声，腕子被卜凡攥在手心里，突突直跳。

“我爸跟你在书房说啥了？”

岳明辉偏不跟他讲。“老丈人跟姑爷说话，没你的份儿，甭瞎打听。”

其实也没什么，老爷子刀子嘴豆腐心，就想侧面问问卜凡近况。卜凡回家次数太少，又太惜字如金，亲子沟通一旦断档了，再续上难，不尴不尬的。卜凡自从艺考后少说也有三四年不跟他爸讲话，回家就溜溜地吃顿饭，大气不出。岳明辉言简意赅地把卜凡这几年的情况一交待，顺便讲了孩子户口的问题和俩人将来的打算，思量了一下，还是没跟家里透苏小姐的事，只说卜凡单位那边可能有点难办，暂时领不了证，等开春再说。父子关系破冰也不是一朝一夕就能成的，先按下不表吧，岳明辉想着，以后有的是机会再慢慢引导卜凡。

岳明辉脑袋里还在跑火车，卜凡已经火上房了。岳明辉整副身体软绵绵差点坐不住，脖子倚在卜凡肩上等着他服务到位宽衣解带，柔若无骨的样子看起来就好欺负。卜凡没喝酒，被酒鬼熏得要醉了，他明显感觉到身体已经起反应，本没打算趁人之危，直到岳明辉伸手按住了他的裤裆。

卜凡警告他，“这会儿别招惹我啊。”

“可可跟着咱妈去睡了。”岳明辉的手从卜凡的腹股沟一路攀爬倒胸腹一带，意有所指地划圈。卜凡撇开皮带，把岳明辉放倒在床上。这是他的房间，他的床铺，他的母亲给他准备的新棉被。岳儿刚敬了茶，认了爹妈，像他刚迎娶的新娘一样满面绯红地叫他的名字。祝福是私定终身的人最好的春药，他们试探着拥吻，卜凡剥开水晶果糖最后一层糯米纸——他的新娘已经软成一滩甜蜜黏稠的爱，燥热得喘不过气。卜凡怕刮蹭到爱人，细心地摘下戒指，用尖牙咬住安全套的包装一角，轻而易举地拆开戴上，多余的润滑液被胡乱抹在岳明辉臀缝里，岳明辉这时还有工夫担心，“被子，被子。”卜凡倾身含住他的舌头，“明天我洗。”

房间里空气迅速升温，两人像搁浅的人鱼快要干渴而死，酒精榨干他们身体里最后一滴水，他们靠舔舐对方的口腔粘膜来争取水分和氧气。卜凡把岳明辉架起来，仔仔细细开拓。手指插进去几乎顺畅无阻，高热的软肉紧紧夹着他并随着呼吸和脉搏一张一缩。那里像自主有生命的，循序渐进地把骨节分明的手指吞吃到根，岳明辉全部神经都集中在被卜凡侍弄的部分，恍惚中甚至感觉自己是一具腔肠动物，除去嘴巴和肛口什么感觉没有。

体贴的前戏对急躁的人来说过于的冗长和干瘪，他甚至无聊到开始玩弄卜凡的胸肌，掐来抠去，留下斑斑指印，不过瘾决定上牙咬，对着肉粒又吸又舔。总之要多管齐下星火燎原，直燎到现在还在装君子的男人欲火攻心了，长枪直入才好。岳明辉能感觉到戳在他腿间的棒状物不断胀大，时不时碰到会阴，可并没有往后去的意思。“凡子，快点……快点……”

卜凡满头大汗，语气不善，他也不想忍这么苦，“别催，准备不好疼的是你。”

“让我疼一回呗……”话音刚落滚烫坚挺的肉刃就破开那道窄窄的缝隙顶进来了，闯到一半就卡住，岳明辉被噎得讲不出话，臀肉被有力的大手握住，凶器朝里狠狠又是一挺，嘴硬逞强的那个终于哭叫出声。卜凡语气是掩不住的幸灾乐祸，“嘘……爸妈会听见的……”

岳明辉泄愤撕咬卜凡的耳垂和颈侧，扭过头去埋头在枕头里强忍着不叫出来，那么粗硬的一根在身体里抽出插入的触感极为鲜明，每次脱出带出来的肠液和润滑剂顺着大腿蜿蜒而下，卜凡粗喘着亲吻他的肩胛骨，他恨不能把自己整个包入岳明辉的身体，和他灵肉交融，呼吸同步，他们的骨头挨着骨头，神经连着神经，筋络和毛细血管像树根一样盘根错节地缠绕在一起。

醉酒让人控制不好唾液的分泌，多余的涎水使岳明辉的嘴唇水润润亮晶晶，卜凡尝一口，他就舔一舔牙齿，追着索要更多疼爱。没有人会不爱亲吻岳明辉，他既软又甜，像一颗酒心巧克力融化在舌尖上。吃了第一口总要贪第二口。卜凡低着头调整体位，他出了许多热汗，锁着眉头咬着下唇，半裸的上身逆着顶灯的光线像古希腊战神的再临，岳明辉一瞬间会有面对杀气的本能战栗，紧张使他缩紧身体，又被卜凡不容置疑地拓开。和卜凡做爱又强烈的被征服感，他似乎永远也不会累，岳明辉双膝酸软，差不多在高潮的悬崖边缘接受快感的鞭笞和挞伐，他被越推越高……直到想起轻轻的敲门声。

岳明辉几乎以为自己幻听了，直到卜凡也停下来，侧耳确认。

“妈妈……妈妈……”

确认了是可可在门外，岳明辉想中断亲热挣扎起身，却被卜凡重新按进床铺里。“速战速决吧。”

岳明辉全身高度戒备，他耻于承认存在潜在被发现的风险时，他甚至更兴奋更敏感。卜凡加快抽插的速度，原本就快要到达顶点，被重重戳到甬道深处，岳明辉还是耐不住发出了变调的呻吟。卜凡捂住他的嘴巴，一边抚慰身下人的阴茎帮助他放松一边进行最后的冲刺，岳明辉很快在对方手心里射出来，卜凡也跟着缴械。

射精后岳明辉有些脱力地恍惚，隐约感到卜凡还半硬着退出去，柔软的棉被将他裹住。卜凡套上裤子下床去开门了，“怎么了宝贝儿？”

卜可抽抽答答地要往门里探，“我要妈妈……”

岳明辉把脚也缩进被子里，他实在不敢看这一地狼藉，地板上散落的衣裤，床上的体液和套子。卜凡及时把卜可抱起来，轻轻合上门走出去，“妈妈要睡觉觉了。我给你热杯牛奶，喝完送你回妹妹房间睡好不好？”

听他俩下楼了，岳明辉才敢掀开被子去洗澡。卜凡下手可真够狠的，从后腰到屁股布满情色的嫣红指印儿。他俩挺久没做这么疯了，有小孩在，永远是轻轻的悄悄的，像偷情一样。温热的水柱冲走沾在身上的浊液，岳明辉酒醒了五分。这是卜凡精神意义上的洞房花烛夜，可惜被小可可整个搅合了。儿子是老子前世的债主，真是一点儿没错。


	2. MAMA10

岳明辉把年假挪了，在青岛又多待了几天。卜凡公司对他结婚有娃没什么大意见，生米煮成熟饭了，还能咋地。他们总监是个女儿奴，听说有小孩了，以为是新生儿，还颇费周折给可可包了个小红包。第二天凑齐文件，卜凡大清早就去派出所给可可上了户口，生怕迟则生变。淡蓝色的册子上“户主”俩字沉甸甸的，两条街外就是民政局，卜凡拐拐岳明辉，“真的不顺便把证领了吗？”

“我这不是给你留条后路么。万一咱争不过苏小姐，可可跟着她，有好条件；你跟着可可，孩子还有人疼。”

“你再瞎撮合事儿我就真跟你急了。”

“好了好了，说着玩儿么。”岳明辉赶紧给卜凡顺顺毛，卜凡委屈死了，“这种事儿你不能说着玩儿。”

岳明辉还是想再争取争取家里，不跟家里吱一声就结婚说不过去。他还没想好什么时机把卜凡介绍给爸妈。理论上卜凡会是他爸妈喜欢的类型，浓眉大眼的，诚实厚道不会耍滑头，懂事体贴知道疼人，男孩儿女孩儿倒不是问题，关键他怕爸妈听说孩子有着落了找到亲爹了，更反对可可进家门。

在卜凡家待这几天，岳明辉倒挺受待见的，卜家两个儿子都是刺儿头，犟驴，头一回有个温顺明事理的儿婿上门，凡凡妈妈喜欢得不得了。岳明辉装得也辛苦，天知道他跟着爹妈那个任性劲倔脾气，也是欠欠儿的。也就是带几年孩子修身养性，再大的脾气也磨没了。

以前家里只有他和可可，有气也没法对孩子撒，给点脸色孩子就吓得泪眼盈盈的，现在可可也学精了，知道撒娇要找卜凡，干了坏事先往爸爸身后藏。昨天晚上看爷爷给鱼换水，他有样学样给海蜇换，海洋生物拿自来水泡了一晚上，直接泡发了，一动不动漂在盆里。岳明辉有点恼，卜可看妈妈脸色变了，像受惊的小松鼠慌里慌张直往卜凡怀里扎。卜凡不知道怎么安慰，揉揉他的小脑袋说，“没事儿哈，死了可以做醋溜蜇皮。”可可当场吓哭了，他没吃过醋溜蜇皮，听着就害怕。他完全不知道他的小宠物还可以吃的。卜凡捧着一个不停啜泣的人类幼崽手足无措，绝望极了，岳明辉生生被气笑。“咱不能这么教育孩子。”这是一个小孩，将来会长大成人，有可能会成为医生/教师/司机或者厨师，他会成为另一个小小孩的父亲，因此养育他的责任格外地重大。卜凡还是个新手爸爸，养育孩子的办法，还要和妈妈一起摸索。

这件事一直到回程卜凡还一直负疚，临出发前开车重新去浮山湾又给小朋友补了一只小水母，比上次菜场老板送的略大一些，装在透明塑料罐罐里。一家三口在候车大厅汇合，可可在妈妈怀里还迷瞪着，戴着粉蓝色的小帽，困得直磕头。岳明辉起太早也没精神，轻轻拍打着可可，眼睛发直。卜凡把孩子接过来，岳明辉轻轻靠在卜凡肩膀上闭目养神。可可感觉到妈妈毛衣开衫的柔软触感离自己远去，合着眼睛伸手乱抓，摸到了卜凡的耳朵，他无意识地搓了搓小耳附，喃喃一句：“爸爸。”眼睛都没有睁开过，小手垂在爸爸肩膀上，当即安静下来。

卜凡心尖尖像一颗饱胀的水气球被刺了一下，酸酸涩涩地软下来。似乎从这一刻，他才真正被承认为可可的爸爸。他把头低下去贴了贴可可的脸颊。嫩呼呼的小朋友脸蛋儿像鸡蛋羹似的又暖又滑，浅眠中的孩子呼吸不太平稳，睫毛一抖一抖。卜凡往下摸摸可可的腿，把袜子往上揪一揪，捂住他露出来的脚踝——卜可又长高了，他马马虎虎的妈妈也根本忘记给他买新绒裤。

说自己不恐慌，那是假的，一夜之间，卜凡人生的进度条被强行拖动到下一个进程，正式的成家生子仅在两周内完成了，大概要花五年去适应和体验的历程被无情略过，塞给他一个结果。肩上枕着一个，怀里抱着一个，他羽翼未丰，想两个都护在翅膀底下还有些捉襟见肘。他也想过，岳明辉可能会因为和苏小姐翻脸直接失去工作。改行不是件容易事，在岳找到新工作前，生存压力都在他身上。如果岳岳爸妈迟迟不松口，两人领不了证，拖到可可六周岁，上学还要办理借读手续，办不下来孩子上学都成问题。害怕吗？害怕。舍得放手吗？舍不得。

可可哼了两声，醒了。卜凡把海蜇罐罐递给他，真诚地道歉，“对不起噢，昨天是爸爸不好。”可可露出一个神态酷似岳明辉的宽容微笑， “没关系。啵凡是第一次当爸爸。”卜凡亲亲他手指，“我会快点学的。”可可说，“没关系。不会的我可以教你。”

岳明辉也睁开眼睛，忍俊不禁，“你怎么教？你比卜凡还厉害呐？”

“啵凡刚刚当上爸爸，我当别人的小孩都一，二，三，四年了。”可可举起罐子聚精会神观察透明的小生物在水里游弋，“我能教好他。”那时候卜可早熟稳重的性格已经初见端倪，卜凡还不知道他将会被孩子手把手地教成一个多么好的好爸爸。

列车载他们北上，连双层车窗的边角熏上一点雪白的霜。冬天真的来了。卜凡挺怕带小孩坐高铁的，去青岛的时候可可一路上纠缠着他玩儿，不让人筋疲力尽不罢休。“你知道吗，你儿子那天坐车一直拉着我和他说话，说了一路都不歇的。我贼累，稍微眯一下他就要把我搞起来。”岳明辉有条不紊逐个掏出他来时带的毯子和绘本，可可埋在毯子里嗅嗅，熟悉的味道让他放松下来，座位之间隔断的扶手抬上去，他就可以舒适地裹着毯子安静地依偎着妈妈看绘本。低垂的小睫毛别提有多乖了。卜凡折服，岳明辉得意地冲他晃晃杯子，“爸爸给我们去接点热水好不好？”

 

回京第一件事就是先去销假，把可可送幼儿园。按理幼儿园只有持卡家长才能接，岳明辉还是不放心，对老师千叮咛万嘱咐，只有他亲自来接才许，任何人来接，不论有没有打卡，都不许带孩子走。老师被这架势吓了一跳，小声问，“是出什么事了吗？”岳明辉苦笑一下，“是家事，麻烦您。”他和苏小姐约好在星辉旁边的酒吧见。他不敢约在星辉，怕员工家属卜凡心头火起掀了人家摊子。

苏小姐进来，左右环顾，没见岳明辉，卡座有人朝她招手，定睛一看认出来是卜凡。她招摇地走过去坐定，无奈一笑，“你想见我，直接联系就好，不用这么折腾。”他没接茬，先点了单，好整以暇等待侍者送酒水。 几年不见卜凡变化颇大，个子窜了十几公分，沉静许多。若不说，少有人信他小时候是个学姐说什么都唯唯诺诺的毛躁小弟。“学姐，我们也不绕弯子了吧，今天我们到这儿来，也是为了谈卜可的事儿。”

“卜可？”

“就是……小宝。岳岳的儿子。”

“是咱们的儿子。”

“没有‘咱们’。姐，从你把他遗弃的时候，你就自动放弃做可可妈妈了。”

“那你有没有问过，我辛辛苦苦怀胎十月，为什么要遗弃他？”

卜凡沉默了。这个问题他思考过千百遍，自从知道卜可的生母是学姐，他就不停地推演她遗弃亲骨肉的原因——她若不想要，大可尽早结束妊娠，但她坚持把孩子生下来，又大费周章地丢弃，岳明辉登报寻亲大半年，都不见有人来认，孩子四岁多，她又主张抚养权。关键转折太多，每推一环都会卡住，成为卜凡百思不得其解的心病。

“姐姐，如果你有苦衷，可以同我们讲。你如果想要补偿，我们也可以想办法。”

这次轮到苏小姐沉默了，她深吸一口气。“那时候咱们都小，不懂事儿。我发现怀孕之后就想拿掉，但身体条件不允许，大夫说我如果这次把孩子拿掉，以后也很难有机会再生育。唯一的办法是顺利把孩子生下来。我根本也不是准妈妈，我是一个预约了手术的病人，等这个肿瘤长大成熟了才能切掉。”

“可他不是个肉瘤，是条人命。”

“是你闹出来的人命。”苏小姐抬头剜了他一眼。卜凡闭上嘴了。“怀孕那会儿我也没怎么注意，酒照喝烟照抽。小孩月份不是很足就生下来了，听岳岳说他先天也有一点缺陷。”

“大雪天的你就把他……”卜凡说出口又停住了。他不想搞道德绑架那一套。说起对可可的父母失格，他和苏小姐没有一个脱得了干系。他是一个在可可四岁前都没有履行过一丝一毫家长义务的生父，他甚至都不知道这个孩子的存在。不可思议的奇迹在于——可可从一个小肉团子，长成一个善良懂事的好孩子，完全是第三人的功劳。“其实可可不是你的孩子，也不是我的孩子，他是岳明辉的孩子。咱们两个谁也没给他换过尿布，谁也没给他冲过奶粉熬过辅食。他先天腭裂做了两次手术，你我谁也没陪过床，咱俩造的孽，全是岳明辉扛下来的。可可是岳明辉一个人的孩子。”

“好，那凭什么你现在就能名正言顺让孩子叫爸爸，孩子还能改名叫卜可。我连见孩子一面的权利都没有？”

“没人说不许你见。”卜凡饮了一口杯里随便点的威士忌。入口呛人，不是他喝过的那种。“谈恋爱的时候我和岳明辉都不知道可可的身世，我不是论血缘认来的儿子，我是岳明辉给孩子找的后爸。”

“说白了，你主张孩子的一切去向由岳岳的意愿决定，对吗？”

“对，就是这个意思。”

苏小姐眼睛里甚至酝酿出一点点湿意，“明明我比你先认识岳岳，他在星辉上班的第一天我就认识他。”

“姐，我们都知道。谈恋爱这事儿论缘分，没有先来后到的。况且，你也不是真的想嫁给岳明辉吧？你也清楚，岳岳是岳岳，明辉是明辉。岳明辉能演好岳岳，可一旦他不在夜场混了，这世上就再也没有岳岳了。”

“你怎么就知道，不是岳岳在你面前演明辉？我想要孩子的抚养权，我只需要和岳岳讲话，事实上我在这里跟你谈，都是多余的耐心。”

卜凡长叹一口气，“姐姐，我也不愿意把话讲那么绝。你能不能给我句实话，我听人说，你想把可可要回去是因为继承权的事儿，是真的吗？”

苏小姐沉默半晌，漂亮的贴钻美甲叩击在玻璃杯上叮铃作响，杯壁上凝结的水珠细细密密，它们聚在一起，汇集成一颗饱胀的大水滴，倏地滚落在木制的桌面上。

“我也会有不甘心，你知道吗，卜凡。你也知道，我学雕塑的，在天津美院念了一年，我父亲恰生了一场大病，整个人神经兮兮要攒接班人，叫我退学重新考国外的商科。我因此gap一年，才去带你们那个艺考班，才会遇见你。我毕业得很勉强，回来打理公司，这么几年过去，我开始觉得如果能有钱，来养我的爱好其实也还不错。后来光叔告诉我，我父亲在外面养了一个小儿子，除非我能生出个外孙，不然明年董事会还有没有我，都不好说了。我刚刚订婚，去哪里找孩子？就算生了，我能保证是男孩子吗？我现在攥在手里的钱和权是我应得的。现在要半路杀出个同父异母的弟弟跟我争我苦心经营的一切，仅仅因为我是女孩儿，我怎么可能甘心？”

卜凡回忆混沌的高中时代，完全是一片模糊，笼罩着浑浑噩噩的白雾，苏慧学姐是其中为数不多的亮色之一。她顶顶要强，家境好，人聪明，比男孩子还剽悍。那时候十七岁的卜凡也正是被这种气质折服，中蛊了似的黏苏慧。他们荒唐的恋爱仅仅持续了不到一年，在毕业季仓促地结束。他以为故事翻到最后一页，the end，完结了，却没料到还有一册赠品番外篇——卜可。

“姐姐，命运的确对你不公平，我也对不起你。我的债我愿意还，能求你再考虑考虑吗？你很快要结婚，你会和门当户对的人有另一个新生儿，可可怎么办呢？他要从五六岁就学会怎么察言观色寄人篱下，学会怎么给同母异父的弟妹做哥哥吗？我和岳岳可能提供不了比苏家更好的条件，但至少孩子在家不会受委屈。”

苏慧惨笑了一下，“刚上岗没两天，倒挺会摆当爹的架子嘛。”起身说改日再谈，就匆匆带上手包离开了。卜凡琢磨半天也拿不准这算不算不欢而散，先把单买了，抄着兜推开酒吧的大门。

隔壁岳明辉还没下班，卜凡本决定等他下班一起回家，临时起意想去‘星辉’里面看看。自从第一次在‘星辉’遇见岳明辉，卜凡再也没进过类似的娱乐场所。虽身在广告业，他主抓平面设计，实际并没有什么应酬的需求。另一个原因他不太愿意面对，他知道自己容易醋味上脑，听说是一回事，亲眼见是另一回事，他光是想想岳明辉和别人有说有笑推杯换盏，心里就有那么点儿吃味。卜凡只要没有特殊情况，每晚必接岳明辉回家。岳明辉不许他到夜店门口，每次都支使他把车停在另一条街，“你去seven-eleven买两个牛肉包嘛，孩子想吃。”卜凡等到的总是一个卸了浓妆的岳明辉，刘海还有些潮潮的，迎面跑过来扎进车里。醉醺醺的，媚态可掬，傻兮兮地在副驾驶上乐，“今天有一客人特逗，喝高了要我们全体分四个声部给他唱团结就是力量，我操。小孙不是他妈五音不全么，唱了六遍都没过关，最后我多灌了他两口糊弄过去了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”诸如此类的夜场趣事，卜凡听不得。他好想同岳明辉商量，你换一份工作好不好，可始终不知道怎么开口。他怕岳明辉误会。怕岳明辉觉得他瞧不上夜场男孩儿这碗饭。可老天知道，他只是看不得岳明辉受捉弄还要苦中作乐，也不放心岳明辉毫无防备的醉态再坦露在陌生人面前。转行是一件需要耗费巨大精力和勇气的事情，外人都是站着说话不腰疼。岳明辉不提，卜凡永远不可能好意思提。

在青岛的时候岳明辉主动和他商量换工作的事，卜凡心中其实暗暗松了一口气。他也是在这个时刻突然意识到，他已经很久很久没见过工作时的岳岳了。那是他第一次心动的瞬间，岳岳的流苏耳坠在灯光底下一晃一晃，同他讲一些没有营养的废话，嘴巴亮晶晶地一张一合，吐出来的每一个字都绵软湿糯。

卜凡故作熟稔地买一杯酒，占一个卡座。他想，岳明辉大概是在哪个包厢里，自己在大厅绝不会撞见他。生客过于高大的身材和寡淡的眼神很快吸引了bartender的注意。没有人独自主动来夜店玩还这么兴致缺缺的。她明知故问：“常来吗？”卜凡很诚实：“我是岳岳家属。”bartender立即警惕起来，“现任还是前任？”卜凡看见这个全面战备的小姑娘突然反应过来，这里员工家属闹事应该不少吧？他挥挥手，“别紧张小妹妹，我接他下班回家的。”


End file.
